Dance with me
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: Ella lleva un año aguantandolo, él se esmera en hacerla rabiar en todos los ensayos. ¿Será que siempre han estado destinados a estar juntos? o  ¿seran sus ingenuas mentalidades las que les harán creer que siempre serán profesor y alumna de danza?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como todos saben y siempre hay que repetirlo uno y otra vez, no me pertenecen a mí, claramente, si no que a la millonaria Stephanie Meyer, en cambio yo gano despejarme de todo lo que concierne la universidad. La historia es mía mía, esto si me lo adjudico xD!

* * *

><p>Dance with me<p>

**Capitulo 1**

_-Isabella-_ me gritó el odiado profesor de danza-_ ¡el movimiento de los brazos es así!- _Su cuerpo con aquel movimiento se veía como una suave golondrina volando por los aires, sus brazos hicieron una delicada extensión moviéndolos como si fueran unos perfecto pañuelos de seda.-_ ¡No así!_- Dijo imitándome de forma que parecía algo como un brusco movimiento hecho por la pantera rosa.

Mi rostro se puso de un color rojo imitando perfectamente el tono del tomate, sin embargo no sabía si era por la vergüenza que sentí ante su estúpida humillación, o si era por la ira al burlarse de mí, en mi propia nariz y frente a todos mis amigos.

Desde el primer día que entré a la academia de baile, él específicamente me había hecho la vida imposible, ni siquiera Tanya, que ahora era su ex novia, me trataba peor que él. Alice me decía que eran ideas mías, ¡Claro! Si era su hermano favorito que alagaba a todos menos a mí, sin importar que practicara toda la semana.

Recuerdo un día el cual estuve a punto de renunciar e irme de la academia de baile, sin importar las hermosas amistades que había hecho, ya que no soy de muchos amigos. Aquel día llegué a mi casa dispuesta a no volver a pisar aquel baldosado piso de madera ni a ponerme aquellas estúpidas zapatillas de danza, sin embargo no todo paso como quería en realidad. Mi madre cruzada de brazos me preguntó lo que sucedía y ante esto me dijo:

_-No renuncies a lo que de verdad te gusta por culpa de un estúpido engendro, Bells-_ en este instante su voz estaba en mi mente-_ Cuando trabajes siempre habrá gente de ese modo, solo omítelo; ya que si renuncias, nunca sabrás si eso era de verdad lo que querías._

Esas simples palabras que ni mi padre pudo decirlas, hicieron que mis expectativas con la difícil convivencia con Edward fueran mayores. Con aquel _Estúpido engendro_ como lo llamaba yo mentalmente, lo único que hacía cuando me hablaba de ese modo, era irme a mi pequeño mundo mental, con un poco de música de fondo y dibujar aquella irónica sonrisa en mi rostro, de tal forma que pudiera dar a conocer que tomaba atención a todas sus palabras.

_-Si Edward-_ fue lo único que le dije para no producir otra disputa entre nosotros como usualmente pasaba, todo gracias a las palabras de mi ingeniosa madre.

Volvió a poner la música haciendo movimientos frente al espejo del salón de baile, para que lo imitásemos a la perfección. De unos instantes a otros me miraba a través del espejo _¿Es que no tenía nada más en el mundo que fijarse en mí?_ Habían llegado personas nuevas que ni siquiera se sabían los bailes y era a mí, que ya llevaba más de un año ahí, a quien molestaba por fatigarme un poco y bajar un poco mis brazos.

Luego de varios minutos donde le enseñamos los cuadros de baile a los nuevos, fue cuando terminó finalmente el ensayo. Por la ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de luz del exterior, me fije que el clima que reinaba en Forks era totalmente frío, por lo que después de estirar mis extremidades para no amanecer toda adolorida y agarrotada al día siguiente, fui a buscar mi bolso y mi abrigo que había echado por casualidad.

Sin embargo Edward nos llamó para que nos sentásemos a conversar con todos los bailarines del salón.

-_Los reúno antes de irse a sus casas para hablar acerca de las funciones que se avecinan en el mes de Marzo del próximo año, se que queda arto pero no nos podemos confiar-_ dijo su cantarina voz que parecía casi traída de los ángeles del cielo _¡Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo!_

Mis pensamientos no duraron mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos por una estruendosa voz de una mujer que se encontraba al lado mío, que resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que _Tanya._

-_Edward, deja las formalidades y date prisa-_ dijo con tono de odio y reproche, claramente las relaciones no estaban del todo bien por su ruptura, incluso, se sentía claramente la tensión en el ambiente-_ Hay algunos aquí que a diferencia tuya no tenemos un auto, y tenemos que tomar la locomoción pública._

Todos los días Tanya llegaba feliz en el _volvo_ plateado de Edward, por lo que después de su rompimiento, que no sé por qué motivo sucedió, Tanya tomaba el autobús.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia salió de mis labios, claramente Tanya era la única mujer del planeta el cual dejaba a la hermosa y bien formada boca de Edward, callada. Nuestro profesor de pelo cobrizo rodó los ojos de forma trágica sin tomar atención alguna de las palabras de su ex prometida, y siguió con su relato.

_-Bueno, como les decía-_ suspiró-_ No se les pueden olvidar los pasos, por favor, creo que no es difícil ensayar un poco en las casas, y Bella por favor cuida tus brazos, ¡levántalos!-_ ya comenzó con la humillación de Bella, pensé en tercera persona-_ bueno solo eso._

Al terminar su aburrido discurso, me levanté pesadamente, sin embargo una mano se posó amistosamente (creo) en mi hombro, acariciándolo tiernamente. Me volteé lentamente y ahí estaba el rostro de James, y para mi sorpresa más cerca de lo que pensaba. James era un bailarín que no tenía muy buena reputación con las mujeres, por el único hecho de ser un verdadero MUJERIEGO, por lo que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

-_¡Hola!-_ dije solo por buena educación, mientras ayudaba a pararme, en caso contrario lo hubiera golpeado por haberse insinuado conmigo unas cuantas veces, siendo que tenía hijo y señora.

-_Hola Isabella-_ me dijo, mi mano que aún sostenía se puso rígida, odiaba cuando me llamaban así, era como me llamaba mi mamá cuando me regañaba cuando era pequeña, digamos que me causo un pequeño trauma con mi nombre, según Alice.

-_Bella…dime solo Bella-_ dije actuando una sonrisa de lo mas convencedora, aunque ni siquiera yo me la creí.

-_Es que no me acostumbro-_ ¡Válgame idiota! Pensé automáticamente mientras mi cabeza se enfocaba al otro lado del salón, donde Edward nos miraba. Sin embargo al percatarse que mis ojos lo observaban fijo, se volteó y entro a su oficina, sin tomar en cuenta su extraño comportamiento, volví a mi conversación con James.

-_Bueno me iré, tengo que ir a mi casa antes que oscurezca más.-_ casi me caigo de bruces cuando mi mirada se enfocó en el reloj que marcaba que eran pasadas las 10 de la noche.

Al salir y dejar a James babeando como un verdadero perro hambriento frente a una carnicería, me encontré con mis amigos: Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, el cual esperaban a Emmet (el novio de Rosalie y primo de Alice) para que los pasara a buscar.

Todos ellos estaban emparentados con el idiota número 1: _Edward._ Alice era la hermana menor de él y Emmet era su primo hermano. En el caso de Jasper, que era un excelente bailarín, era novio de Alice por lo que lo hacía su futuro cuñado; y finalmente Rosalie, melliza de Jasper, era novia de Emmet y compartíamos algo en común (ya que en el físico éramos muy diferentes) ambas detestábamos a Edward.

Rosalie miró el cielo de manera trágica y dijo, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que reinara en mi cabeza:

-_Creo que hoy día saldrá el sol-_ su ojo crítico miraba las oscuras nubes que pronosticaban que toda la semana llovería como siempre en Forks.

-_Claramente estás loca Rose.-_ le dije sonriendo-_ ¿Por qué lo dices?-_ Rose fijó sus claros ojos sobre los míos y echó una carcajada, yo sin entender esperé un respuesta el cual llegó finalmente cuando su risa cesó.

-_Lo digo porque es el primer día que no te escucho pelear con Edward en el ensayo._- Eso produjo que todos rieran como si les fuera la vida en ello, mientras que a mí se me dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, por el simple hecho de que lo encontré gracioso.

-_JA JA JA-_ reí de forma irónica, esperando a que las carcajadas cesaran-_ muy graciosa amiga, aunque creo que no tendrás mucha suerte la próxima vez._

Alice y Jasper fumaban **(*)**, siempre que estábamos juntos me preguntaron si quería fumar con ellos, y aunque casi nunca aceptaba, ahora agradecí el gesto sacando uno de la cajetilla, tanto estrés con Edward me producía a veces deseos de fumar, esto ocurría sobre todo cuando me quedaba callada y guardaba todo rencor hacia él; aunque debo decir que no sucede tan a menudo.

-_No sé como todos pueden soportar después de 3 horas bailando, fumar esa cosa-_ el esperado comentario de Rosalie los días lunes, miércoles y viernes (cuando teníamos ensayo). Su cara demostraba asco cada día que nos veía así, y siempre indicándonos con su mano como si fuéramos culpables de alguna trágica muerte.

-_Se llama cigarro-_ contestó Alice dando saltitos como una pequeña duendecilla-_ y creo que si sigues haciendo aquellos comentarios cada vez que nos ves con un cigarro en la boca, te meteré eso que tu llamas __**cosa**__ en…-_ el discurso de Alice fue interrumpido cuando Jasper la besó para que no soltara ninguna palabrota. Un fuerte rugido se escuchó en la calle, lo que hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de la llegada de Emmet en su camioneta gigante.

Después de la llegada de Emmet y su asquerosa demostración de amor pública con Rosalie, me disculpe para irme a casa ya que al día siguiente tenía clases en el instituto y trabajo en el local de los Newton en la tarde (el cual hacía cuando no tenía ensayo y fines de semana). Cuando ya me estaba despidiendo de Alice, me crucé con Edward _¡Genial! _ donde sus benditos ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos, haciendo que se me olvidara totalmente el odio que sentía a por él.

-_¿Adiós?-_ me dijo más como una obviedad como despedida amistosa _¡Como si el planeta obligara a despedirme de las personas que no me agradan!_

_-Hasta pasado mañana, Edward-_ sin beso ni nada, me volteé y a paso rápido caminé hasta mi casa, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras más allá del salón.

Ya con tanto cansancio me tendí en mi cama rápidamente, sin importarme la ropa que tenía puesta, las zapatillas o el frío, inmediatamente fui arrastrada a los brazos de Morfeo, donde me preparé para una larga y pesada semana de comienzo de semestre.

.

..

…

fin del capi :D

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí mi nueva historia :B espero que les guste, sin embargo los capis serán así de cortitos por si acaso ^^.<p>

Un abrazo, nos vemos en el próximo capi :D

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy

PS: Para mi melliza de mi corazón, el cual fue la primera en leer esta historia, y la que me incentivó a escribir desde el primer día que la conocí :)

**(*)** Creo que no es buena enseñanza que fumen los personajes, pero será importante para molestar a la pequeña Bells xD.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia como uds. ya saben y siempre hay que repetirlo una y otra vez, no son de mi propiedad; sino que a la millonaria Stephanie Meyer. Yo con esto solamente gano despejarme un poco de la universidad y la alegría de leer que tienen ustedes :) Eso si me cabe agregar que la historia es de mi propiedad basada en hechos reales ^.^

* * *

><p>Dance with me<p>

**capitulo 2**

Sin siquiera darme cuenta del lunes llegamos rápidamente al miércoles, cosa que no era menos estresante. Mi cabeza estaba en todos lados, recordando cosas de la universidad, junto con los pasos de baile y sobre todo inspirando amor y botando odio ya que claramente hoy día vería al indeseable "Edward". Nos tocaba ensayo de la coreografía que había hecho él mismo el lunes, por lo que sola en mi pieza como una real loca, practicaba un paso y otro para que el muy tarado no me gritara si me llegaba a equivocar.

De un momento a otro ya eran las 7 y media, tenía mi mochila lista ya que hoy día había salido más temprano del local de los Newton´s, no había mucho trabajo, por lo que me dio tiempo para dormir una reconfortante y esperada siesta. Mi celular sonó con una melodía totalmente conocida, era Alice que vendría por mi para irnos juntas al salón de baile; mientras le respondía su mensaje para que no viniera tocó la bocina de su hermoso e impecable auto descapotable rojo el cual me esperaba fuera de casa. Bajé las escaleras con una rápidez y equilibrio el cual me impresionó totalmente _(claramente eso no ocurre dos veces al año sin fracturarme algún hueso)_ y salí para encontrarme con la elegante Alice al volante.

-_¿Cómo ha ido el día, amiga?.-_ me preguntó, supongo que viendo mi estado de ánimo, ya que con su hermanito eramos como perros y gatos.

-_Creo que bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-_ respondí un tanto desconfiada, Alice no era de las que preguntaba las cosas por que sí.-_ ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Alice?_

_-Emm... creo que si amiga.-_ dijo mirando el frente del volante, supongo que mirando el camino para no chocar.-_ Tengo que pasar a buscar a Edward a su oficina.-_ Y sin previo aviso doblo la esquina de la cuadra siguiente a mi casa, llevándome contra mi voluntad a buscar a su hermano. Obviamente sin antes mostrarme su mejor cara de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia para que no le diera un negativa.

-_Creo que ya no tengo opción, mi "amiga"...-_ dije recalcando la última palabra.- _ ...me ha raptado para buscar a su odiado hermano mayor.-_ crucé mis brazos para que se diera cuenta que no me llevaba nada bien con Edward.

-_Vamos, Bella. Mi hermano no es odiado, solo es un poco tonto nada más.-_ su sonrisa se hizo mucho más notoria con su respuesta, claramente sus palabras para defenderlo, no lo hacían del todo.- _Además tú no lo odias ¿O si?.-_ su pregunta quedó abierta ya que ni siquiera pude responder.

-_mmm...-_ fue lo único audible que salió de mi boca, era notable que no podía decir que si ni que no. Lo detestaba, eso sí, porque se comportaba como un imbécil conmigo, pero si las relaciones fueran diferentes y él cambiara un poco su mal genio, obviamente no me llevaría tan mal con él.

Justo a tiempo, antes de que Alice siguiera insistiendo en el odio hacia Edward, éste estaba parado fuera de un gigante edificio. Sus manos en los bolsillos, su buzo puesto remarcando sus musculsas piernas y brazos, su torso, sí su torso era como traido del cielo. Pero ¡Qué demonios me sucede! Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente desviando mi mirada de la de él. En silencio y sin saludar subió al descapotable, y solo pude escuchar un "_Gracias, Alice_" de su boca.

No pude contenerme y hablé:

-_ Hola para ti también, Edward.-_ sonreí mirando hacia afuera, pensando en que Reneé estaría orgullosa cuando supiera que le doy lecciones de modales a él.

-_En todo caso, hermanito. ¿Qué dirá nuestra madre cuando se entere de que no aprendiste nada de modales?.-_ dijo Alice terminando de colmar la paciencia de Edward.

-_ Como sea.-_ fue lo último que escuchamos de él, nos miramos con Alice y volvimos por el mismo recorrido al salón de baile.

Al llegar fuera del salón, Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello salto del auto y se bajó de los primeros antes de que Alice siquiera apagara el motor. Lo único que alcancé a ver fue que la puerta se abrió rápidamente para que yo bajara, y el que sostenía la manilla era nada más y nada menos que ÉL mismo. Mi mandíbula se desencajó literalmente y baje impresionada de la forma más lenta posible, para disfrutar a toda costa esta escena. Al pasar al lado de él, dije un casi inaudible "_gracias_".

_-Para que no digas después que no tengo modales.-_ dijo tan cerca de mi oido, que sentí como su tibio aliento chocaba contra mi mejilla izquierda, produciéndo que un escalofrío que recorrió mi médula entera, produjera un pequeño espasmo en mi cuerpo por su cercanía. Pero ¡Qué demonios me sucedía con él! ¿No era Edward el innombrable para mi?

Luego de esta escena lo suficientemente vergonzosa como para torturarme toda mi vida, con Alice nos unimos al grupo que estaba fuera del local y Edward entró directamente a su oficina sin saludar a nadie. Al llegar junto a Rose, Emmet y Jasper, los saludamos y obviamente todos se dieron cuenta de los generosos modales que demostraba Edward para que no lo criticara.

_-Bella, ¡Qué demonios sucedió ahi! no me has contado sobre el amor-odio de ti hacia él.-_ me dijo apuntando hacia donde Edward habia estado parado antes de entrar a su oficina.

-_Muy graciosa, Rose.- _ dije omitiendo comentarios al respecto.

Después de esperar varios minutos para que llegara toda la gente, sobre todo la nueva que iba a hacer audiciones para entrar; en masa entramos al salón donde Edward elongaba sus músculos para comenzar con el ensayo. Por medio del espejo me di cuenta que su vista iba directamente hacia mí, como si quisiera vengarse sobre algo, pero no lo entiendo. ¡No sé por qué motivo se comporta de ese modo conmigo!, ¿Es que le hice algo malo? Lo dudo, desde que llegue que actúa así conmigo, desde que crucé esa puerta para audicionar. ¿Tendrá algún rencor acumulado de otra vida, que yo no sepa? En fin, ninguna de las preguntas que mi mente hacía podían responderse, sobre todo porque la mayoría de dichas incógnitas, no eran más que invenciones mías o eso creía.

Como nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pude evitar chocar con uno de los bailarines que venía a audicionar, su piel trigueña me llamó la atención y se me hizo totalmente conocida, sobre todo el largo de su cabello, que caia liso hasta sobrepasar la altura de sus hombros. Sus ojos completamente marrones me miraron con dulzura, lo que causó que mis mejillas se encendieran por ser tan torpe, sin embargo eso no duró mucho.

-_Disculpa...-_dije sonriendo un poco, ya que su cara era totalmente adorable.-_ soy un poco torpe.-_ su sonrisa me puso un poco incómoda, sus ojos brillaron un poco más de lo normal y respondió.

-_No te preocupes, creo que yo también soy un poco torpe.-_ su mano se estiró para saludarme como un caballero.-_ Mi nombre es Jake, vengo a audicionar._

_-Mucho justo Jake.-_ dije tendiendole la mano para devolverle el saludo.-_ mi nombre es Bella, espero que tengas suerte con la audición._

_-Gracias...¿Estás hace mucho tiemp...?.-_ su pregunta nunca pudo terminarse ya que Edward se paró al lado mio, esperando a que me corriera para que los nuevos comenzaran con los ejercicios que él le pedía, sus ojos ahora de verde oscuro me fulminaron, por lo que me di vuelta dirigiéndome a los vestidores, sin antes despedirme con un "_Nos vemos más rato, Jake_"

Después de esperar a que todos los nuevos terminaran de hacer la coreografía, se les dijo que esperaran mientras nosotros ensayábamos en nuevo cuadro de baile que enseñó la semana pasada. En eso Alice salió un poco del salón a hablar por teléfono, por lo que nos desfazamos las mujeres en el baile, dejándome a mí de las primeras en vez de Alice, y como los pasos eran distintos me puse totalmente nerviosa. Edward no vió cuando Alice se fue y lo único que hizo fue poner _play_ a la música para comenzar a bailar.

Entramos al centro de la sala de baile con el ritmo en las piernas y en los brazos, y adicionándole a mi nerviosismo, Edward tenía sus ojos fijos en mi. Frente a nosotras estaba sentado en una banca con una mano en la sien y con la otra en su rodilla, la cual movía nerviosamente. Al entrar intenté hacer los pasos de Alice, pero no me los sabía del todo, supuestamente tenía que hacer los mismos que Rose, pero ella estaba detrás mío. En ese caso específico, me concentré en mirarla por el espejo y recordando un poco de los pasos que el lunes había visto a Alice ensayar.

De un momento a otro la música dejó de sonar en mis oidos, por lo que Jasper me tomó del brazo para que detuviera nuestro baile (ya que generalmente Jasper bailaba con su novia Alice). Miré hacia donde estaba Edward y su rostro mostraba claramente la ira que tenía ante nuestro desastre en la pista de baile. Brúscamente se puso de pie, con ambas manos a sus costados en forma de puño. Los nuevos lo único que hicieron fue ponerse en silencio y haciendo como si no hubieran visto nada, pero todo esto era mejor, así lo conocen tal cual es y no con su faceta de persona buena con todos.

_-¿¡Que mierda les paso al grupo de las mujeres!.-_ gritó con tanta furia que mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente por lo fuerte y golpeado. Y con eso Jasper me tomó los hombros, causando que mi miedo desapareciera rápidamente.-_ ¿Es que acaso no les enseñé esto ante ayer? Solo basta una hora diaria para que lo recuerden todo, son unos holgazanes._

El silencio bañó totalmente el salón, causando susurros por parte de los nuevos, claramente el trato con Edward era así, y era por eso que nadie duraba más de dos meses con él sin conocer a Alice.

Gracias a ella y a mi madre yo seguía en esta compañía de danza. Pasaron los siguientes tres minutos en completo silencio, Edward se paseaba de un extremo a otro para no perder los estribos, por lo que obviamente no encontró otra oportunidad para perder la paciencia nuevamente y hecharme la culpa precisamente a MÍ.

-_Bella, ¿qué demonios haces ahi? esto es una broma ¿Cierto?.-_ dijo dirigiéndose a mí, comenzó la humillación de Bella nuevamente. "_Vamos Bells, tú puedes, no le digas nada_" pensé inmediatamente intentando no tomar atención a su notoria disputa, si quería discutir que lo hiciera solo.-_ Es decir, ¡Vamos!¿hace cuánto tiempo estas aquí? ¿Es que no sabes nada?.-_ volvió a decir, y como era costumbre, no dejó de hablar hasta que de tanta mierda que me tiró, exploté y frente a todos.

-_Escuchame bien, Edward y te digo "bien", porque será lo único que escucharás de mi boca.-_ grité enfurecida, mi autocontrol se fue al demonio, y mi ira acumulada desde que entré, salió a la luz.-_Alice no está aquí, es por eso que se corrió toda la coreografía, y si bueno no te gusta como bailo o tienes algún problema personal conmigo, ¡Qué lástima! porque no me iré de aquí._

-_Lo siento, Edward. Mi madre me llamó urgentemente. Pero ¿Qué te pasó que tienes esa cara? Es como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.-_ Alice entró justo a tiempo al medio de mi repulsión contra su hermano.

La mandibula de Edward claramente se desencajó de su zona articular, sus ojos fijos en mí se movieron en dirección hacia afuera, y como yo no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, me volteé tomando mis cosas y saliendo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Y me senté afuera, donde habia una banca en la vereda fuera del salón, agradecí al cielo encontrar mi cajetilla de cigarros dentro de mi bolso y no dudé ningún segundo en prenderle fuego.

Mientras esperaba afuera con mi deseado cigarro en mi boca, pude finalmente reirme. Si reí, reí porque recordar la cara de Edward al momento en que mi ira salió a la luz, era notable. Si hubiera sido Alice, hubiera pagado para verla por no estar ahí. Ahora si que me hechaban de la academia por faltarle el "respeto" al profesor. Y ahora ¿Qué respeto tendrían los nuevos hacia él, cuando vieron la forma en que le hablé?

Estaba completamente segura de que Rosalie estaba en su fiesta al verme gritando como una cualquiera a Edward, sin embargo creo que impresioné al "indeseable numero 1". Su cara lo reflejó sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿Por qué me sentia un poco culpable ahora? ¿Será por que su rostro estaba impresionado? No lo entendía, debería estar satisfecha por no dejar que me gritara más de esa forma. Eso no lo hace un caballero que tuviera modales.

Entre tanto pensamiento, no me di cuenta que ya llevaba como 3 cigarros fumados de una sola vez, y sobre todo, que el ensayo estaba terminado. De lo último me di cuenta cuando comenzaron a salir los nuevos susurrando cosas entre ellos para que yo no escuchara, y mirandome de por medio. ¡Cómo si eso no fuera suficiente para saber que hablaban de mi!

En fin, instantáneamente salió alguien que me parecia familiar, Jake.

Un gigante y sonriente Jake llego a mi lado a sentarse y me golpeo con su hombro como si fueramos amigos desde la infancia.

-_Buen show ahi dentro, Bella.-_ dijo sonriendo de por medio, su sonrisa mostro sus blancos dientes que resaltaban por lo oscura de su piel.-_ Ahora ya sé que no tengo que hacer para hacerte enfadar.-_ una carcajada salió de su garganta, lo que produjo que por la broma y su forma de reir, riera con él tambien.

-_No te burles, creo que no fue agradable ver mi rostro tan rojo.-_ dije fulminandolo con la mirada en forma de broma.-_ Cambiando el tema ¿Como te fue en la audición?_

_-Me fue bien, quedé, junto con dos personas más, madie más.-_ respondió de modo pensativo.-_ creo que dejaste a Edward lo suficientemente enfurecido para enojarse con todos los nuevos, poniéndose mucho mas exigente._

Nuestra conversacion fue interrumpida por una Rosalie lo más contenta, mientras me miraba charlando con Jake, sus cejas se movieron insinuantemente.

-_¡Bella!, creo que ahora eres mi idola.-_ dijo tirandose en la banca al otro lado de donde me sentaba, quedando yo entre ella y Jake.-_ lo digo en serio, es mas, fumare en homenaje a ti.-_ Jasper que salió solo rió ante la estupidez de su hermana, sin embargo era comprensible tomando en cuenta el inexplicable odio hacia Edward.

-_Creo que te cobrare la palabra, Rose.-_ sonreí un poco ante su cara de asco por imaginarse fumando un cigarro.-_ Oigan, les presento a Jake, el nuevo integrante.-_ les conte al notar que Jake estaba un poco incómodo con nosotros.

-_Mucho gusto, Jake.-_ dijo Jasper tendiéndole su mano en forma de saludo.-_ Espero que dures mas de dos meses aquí, por lo menos pudiste apreciar la falta de paciencia que tiene Edward.-_ Jake sonrió ante el gesto, ya que no había hablado con nadie a parte de mi, es más, yo creía que se integraría a nuestro familiar grupo.

-_Si, un gusto Jake..-_ dijo Rosalie a continuacion de su hermano, y tendiéndole la mano de igual forma por cordialidad.-_ Y si, que bueno que viste esa faceta de Edward. Como puedes ver, Bella no tuvo tu suerte._

Todos rieron incluso yo, claramente algun dia Rose se ganaria un premio por contar chistes rápidos.

-_Muy graciosa, Rose.-_ en eso comence a buscar en mi bolso mis cigarros que había tirado anteriormente para fumar uno, sin embargo Jake de su banano sacó una cajetilla con mis cigarros favoritos tendiéndome uno para que lo acompañara.-_ ¿Fumas?.-_ pregunte extrañada.

-_Si, larga historia que espero contarte algun día.-_ sonrio al ver que aceptaba, le dio uno a Jasper el cual miraba la hora en su reloj notando que Alice aún no salía del salón.

Comenzamos a fumar mientras esperabamos a Emmet que iba a buscar a Rose, y esperando a Alice para no dejar solo a Jasper, el cual se encontraba preocupado. De un momento a otro un estruendo se escuchó, y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Emmet bajando de una gigantesca moto, mostrando nuevamente su amor públicamente con Rosalie.

Jasper, Jake y yo pusimos cara de asco al percatarnos de las demostraciones que nadie quiere saber de una pareja.

-_¿Siempre hacen lo mismo?.-_ pregunto Jake, ya había olvidado que era nuevo en esto.

-_Si.-_ respondimos Jasper y yo al unisono, lo que causó una carcajada nuevamente en el grupo.

Nos pusimos a conversar mientras Rosalie le contaba a Emmet lo que había pasado en la clase entre Edward y yo. Cuando terminó Rose de contarle a su novio lo gracioso de la situación, sin obviamente omitir nada, y digo nada porque hasta mi color rojo de rostro lo explicó con claridad, fue cuando Alice salió. El pálido rostro que tenía usualmente estaba totalmente incrementado, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, por lo que quise inmediatamente preguntar que qué le pasaba a una de mis mejores amigas.

-_Alice ¿Estás bien?.- _ mi preocupación era palpable en el ambiente.

-_No, estoy bien.-_ forzó un poco un pequeño indicio de sonrisa en un muy poco feliz rostro y sin mirarme a los ojos, observó a jake al cual le dio otra pequeña sonrisa y luego miró a Jasper y le dijo.- _¿Vamos?.-_ lo que produjo que Jasper asintiera solo con su cabeza, sin embargo su ceño fruncido mostraba su preocupacion por ella.

Como un robot cualquiera, Alice se despidio de nosotros junto con Jasper y se subieron al descapotable. Pero antes de eso, Rosalie preguntó:

-_¿Y Edward?.-_ Alice se volteó como si la hubieran pillado.-_ ¿Por qué no se irá contigo?.-_Rosalie al ver el rostro de nuestra amiga se dio cuenta que no debería de haber preguntado nada, pero ya lo había hecho.

-_Emmm... se irá solo.-_ dijo mirado sus muy cuidadas zapatillas de ballet, las cuales parecían casi nuevas siendo que las habia comprado hace un año aproximadamente.-_ Por lo menos eso le entendí entre todos sus gritos.-_ sus hombros se encogieron un poco, cerró la puerta de su auto y rápidamente desapareció de la avenida gracias a la impresionante velocidad que alcanzo solo en la partida.

-_Mi Rosie ¿Vamos también?.-_ dijo Emmet rompiendo el silencio mientras Rose me miraba a ver si entendia algo del comportamiento extraño de Alice. Emmet abrazó por detrás a mi muy rubia amiga, por lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose de nosotros.

Y me quedé sola con Jake fuera del salón de ensayo, y al notar nuestra soledad, comenzamos con una conversación dirigida específicamente a nuestros intereses, pasatiempos, vida diaria, etc. Al entrar en más detalle, nos dimos cuenta que cuando eramos pequeños nuestros padres siempre iban a pescar, por lo que yo me quedaba en su casa para jugar con él y sus hermanas. Es más, recordaba que haciamos galletas que horneabamos es una pequeña cocinilla que tenia yo (obviamente de mentira).

_-¿Y qué es de tu padre? ¿Como esta Bill?.-_ pregunte totalmente concentrada en la conversación y en la respuesta que me daría.

-_Esta bien el anciano.-_ rio Jake.-_ ¡Oh Dios Bella! Mira la hora son las once y media._

Al mismo tiempo en que Jake me decia eso, mi ceclular sonó, y al ver la pantalla me di cuenta que era Reneé, mi madre.

-_Permiso.-_ le dije a Jake para ponerme de pie para contestar, a veces mi madre era demasiado gritona y seria vergonzozo que él escuchara como me regañaba por la hora.-_ ¿Hola?.-_ dije cerrando los ojos al encontrarme con la voz furiosa de Reneé, que solo decía lo que me podía pasar si me iba muy tarde, que los delincuentes estaban sueltos por Forks, etc.-_ madre, me iré de inmediato, relájate ¿Si?, Ya Adiós!.-_ colgué la línea sin importarme si estaba hablando o no, si la escuchaba más hubiera sido peor mi reacción con ella.

A voltearme vi como un Jake totalmente avergonzado daba las mismas explicaciones que yo a lo que suponia que era su madre. Al preciso momento en que colgó le dije:

-_Lo siento Jake, me iré, creo que mi madre ya enloqueció.-_ sonrei un poco y él lo hizo conmigo.

-_Pues...-_dijo riendo nuevamente.-_ somos dos, mi madre tambien se volvió una completa exagerada._

-_Bueno, entonces nos vemos el viernes para el proximo ensayo, yo me iré por ese lado.-_ dije apuntando el lado opuesto a donde él iba. Por lo que al acercarme para despedirme, él se alejó como desviando mi despedida.

-_¡Ah, no!.-_ dijo serio con sus brazos cruzados sobre su muy formado tórax.-_ Te iré a dejar a la puerta de tu casa, es muy tarde y además mi moto está a solo unos pasos y tengo un casco de sobra.-_ mi rostro lo dijo todo, era una oferta tentadora viajar en moto, me encantaba, pero Reneé me mataría si me viera sentada en un mounstruo de ese calibre.

-_No te preocupes, no vivo lejos de aqui, no me pasara nada, de verdad.-_ sonreí con fingida naturalidad y por ello, él levantó una de sus cejas irónicamente.

-_¿Tienes miedo?.-_ preguntó sonriendo, incluso imaginé que mentalmente me veía como una gallina.

-_No tengo miedo, pero a mis padres no les hará gracia verme llegar en una moto con un desconocido.-_ sonreí ante la paranoia de mis pensamientos.

-_Bueno lo tenemos resuelto.-_ se acerco mas a mi tomandome por los codos.-_ Solo di que soy Jacob el hijo de Bill y te perdonarán. ¡Ya vamos, subete!.-_ me tiró el casco de color rojo, por lo que me lo puse y sin pensarlo nuevamente cerré mi bolso y me subí detrás de él.

Sinceramente Jake tenía el poder del convencimiento, yo en ninguno de mis sentidos hubiera accedido a subirme a una moto, menos cuando Charlie era de la policia local. Jake hizo partir la moto, y mientras aquel estruendoso rugido sonó por toda la avenida, miré a la puerta de la sala de ensayo y ahi estaba el, Edward. Ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos de sus deportivos, sus ojos que no estaban tan brillantes estaban perdidos en algun lugar de la perisferia y sus labios dibujaban un línea recta mostrando claramente que se arrepentía de algo o estaba aburrido. Sin embargo mi suerte no estaba nuevamente de mi lado, ya que antes de que Jacob hiciera partir la moto, él me miro penetrantemente fijando su mirada a mis brazos los cuales rodeaban la cintura del conductor de la moto. Desaparecimos rapidamente, lo cual sentí la mirada fija en mi hasta que desaparecimos de su vista.

Pude apreciar (o a lo mejor fue mi idea) el poco brillo de sus ojos al verme de ese modo, siempre sus ojos brillan, pero esta vez no fue así. No hice caso a mis pensamientos, ya que creía que todo esto era parte de mi imaginación.

El frio aire comenzo a golpear de lleno sobre mi rostro a causa de la velocidad que alcanzamos. Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de Jacob y por supuesto intercambiamos números, a ver si Bill se animaba a salir de nuevo con Charlie, ya que desde la última vez que fue con mi padre, torturaba a Jake para ir con él de pesca.

Le di un abrazo y al entrar a mi casa, econtré a una Reneé bastante enojada sentada técnicamente en el sillón.

-_¿Viste la hora que es?.- _ señalo el reloj que colgaba en la pared y mostraba que eran las doce menos quince minutos **(N/A: o un cuarto para las doce xD) **

-_Lo siento, el tiempo voló, sinceramente no me di cuenta madre, prometo que no volverá a suceder.-_ mi sonrisa la convenció totalmente.

-_Esta bien, tu comida esta servida en la mesa de la cocina.-_ una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Reneé.

Al conversar con mi madre y contarle que habia hablado con Jacob, me pidió el número inmediatamente para llamar a su madre, ya que el número que Bill les habia dado a mis padres era incorrecto y por eso la comunicación no había podido funcionar y obviamente ayudaba que Bill con su familia vivían muy lejos de mi casa.

Un largo día habia pasado, hoy había potenciado el odio de Edward hacia mi, me habia hecho o habia encontrado a un amigo de mi infancia; y lo que más me preocupaba y me llamaba la atención, era el extraño comportamiento de Alice, el cual fue en lo último que pensé antes de que mi mente se rindiera y llegaramos justo a tiempo a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

..

...

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

><p>Holap! ufff.. aqui el segundo capi que estaba ya escrito pero en una hoja de mi cuaderno ¬_¬ ... éste salió más largo asi que sean felices xDDD<p>

Vi que a muchos les gusto la historia me impresiona eso =D pero fueron pocos los reviews **U.u.**.. pero los agradezco igual **o^.^o**

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi :D y sepan que sus reviews son la energia que necesitan las baterias de mis manos para escribir xDDDD

Los adoroo!

Nacha Malfoy.-

PS: dedicado a mi melliza que la extraño un monton y obviamente a todos uds que leen mis locuras xD.-


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aqui están las contestaciones de los reviews del capi pasado, el cual fanfiction no me dejo devolver :/**

**-claudia cullen xD: **_wajkajkajk... ohh que bueno que te haya gustado el fic... lo comence hace poco asi que no te preocupes...respecto a EPov no se todavia si existirán.. xDD... asi que no te prometo nada... :D... en este capi salen mas cosas :D asi que espero que lo disfrutes... thank`s for U review!... nos vemos!... bye!_

**-alimago: **_celos xDDD... wakjkjaajkaja... que bueno que te guste la historia... siii me encanto poner a Ed en su sitio... y en este capi tambien quise agregarle algo... no quede contenta xD... gracias por tu review ^.^_

**.Cullen: **_intentare actualizar onda como 1 o 2 veces cada dos semanas pero no te prometo nada... de verdad que tener clases hasta los sabados en la universidad es dificil xD...gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste la historia :D_

**-LuluuPattinson: **_que bueno que te gusto la historia :D un abrazo... aqui te dejo el capi ^.^_

**-vanezhittacullen2: **_que bueno que te gustoo :D... saludos.. y gracias por tu review :B_

**-adx-25:**_ wajkajajk.. que bueno que te gusto.. siii tiene solo dos capis porque me atrevi a subirlo hace poco :B pero no por eso termina ahi :B... jajkajkakj... intentare darte un regalito de capi... a lo mejor lo hago mas largo ;)... Siii... no te preocupes... entiendo lo de sentir que quieres que suban capis pero no quieres hacer presion psicologica xDDD... no te preocupes... intentare subir seguido esta historia... ;)- cuidate tambien y no te disculpes por tus horrores ortograficos xDD... gracias por tu review ^.^ :D_

**-Kaami Annie Cullen: **_Que bueno que te gusto ^.^... siii veremos si se ponen de buena ;)... nos leemos y gracias por tu review :D... bye!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de esta historia como uds. ya saben y siempre hay que repetirlo una y otra vez, no son de mi propiedad; sino que a la millonaria Stephanie Meyer. Yo con esto solamente gano despejarme un poco de la universidad y la alegría de leer que tienen ustedes :) Eso si me cabe agregar que la historia es de mi propiedad basada en hechos reales ^.^

Dance with me

**Capitulo 3**

Alice estaba tendida sobre el sillón de la sala de estar, ambas estábamos en su casa esperando la llegada de Rose para ir de compras por el día y después volver al no tan ansiado ensayo.

_-¿Me dirás qué demonios te sucedió el miércoles?.-_ pregunté un poco ya cansada de su "evitación al tema"

-_No, no te lo diré.-_ Alice en su pose solo siguió mirando sus uñas, mostrando la perfecta manicure sobre ellas.-_Sé que te carcome el alma, pero no te diré nada.-_ mis hombros subieron y bajaron restándole importancia a lo que le sucedía a Alice, pero quería saberlo, nunca había visto su rostro con esa tristeza.

-_Y te dices llamar "mi amiga".-_ dije remarcando las entre comillas con mis manos.-_ Pero no te preocupes Alice, que estoy segura que Rose te lo sacara.-_ mi sonrisa se notó más sobre mis labios a la hora en que el rostro de Alice se tornaba más pálido de lo que era.

Alice siempre nos contaba cosas que le pasaba con Jasper o cosas verdaderamente vergonzosas, ella decía que yo era buena amiga ya que siempre olvidaba completamente lo que me contaban por lo que los secretos siempre estaban a salvo conmigo. Sin embargo Rosalie no era así, ella guardaba y recordaba, por lo que si necesitaba información de nuestro estado de ánimo, nos torturaba hasta sonsacarnoslo completamente.

La televisión estaba encendida, mientras Alice tenía su mirada perdida fija en la ventana del frente yo intentaba concentrarme en el programa que daban, que ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llama. Tras unos instantes la puerta sonó, y antes de que siquiera una de nosotras se pusiera de pie, Esme (la mamá de Alice, que era un amor) fue a abrir la puerta. Escuchamos a ver si era Rose, sin embargo fue otro personaje que apareció por la puerta del living.

Un totalmente despeinado Edward llegó mirando a todos lados buscando a Alice, el cual aún no se daba cuenta de la llegada de su hermano. Los ojos de Edward por lo que vi, no eran como antes, el brillo peculiar que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, no estaban sobre su mirada; unas marcas amoratadas bajo sus no brillosos ojos mostraba la falta de sueño que poseía en ese instante y sobre todo su broncíneo pelo totalmente despeinado, caracterizaba más su rostro de "destrucción total".

-_Alice...-_ dijo casi en susurro solo para que su hermana enfocara su mirada sobre él.-_ Lo siento, el miércoles no quise ser grosero.-_ su voz marcaba total agonía y por un momento agradecí a Dios de que no me viera, aunque estaba segura que aquello no duraría demasiado.-_ Me comporte como un idiota y..._

_-Eres un idiota.-_ interrumpió su hermana, la cual fulminó a su hermano con sus oscuros ojos, mientras yo intentaba no reirme y siquiera moverme para que su odiado hermano se diera cuenta de que tenía compañía.

-_Está bien, soy un idiota; pero nunca quise decir esas cosas es que estaba tan enojado porque justo había tenido aquel problema con...-_ Alice interrumpió a Edward inmediatamente lo que produjo que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas al notar que los ojos de Alice dicimuladamente seguían la dirección hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-_Bella está aquí.-_ susurró mientras él con sus ojos color esmeralda me miraban fijamente, sin ningún sentimiento que permitiera saber lo que pensaba.

-_Ah, bueno.-_ dijo por un momento desviando su mirada de la mia. En ese instante escuchamos un golpe que provenía de detrás de Edward, viendo como éste llevaba su cabeza hacia adelante involuntariamente.

-_¿Ah, bueno?.-_ una muy enojada Esme apareció en acción, mientras su hijo se sobaba la nuca, la miró como si no entendiera a qué se debía su golpe.-_ ¿Es que acaso no te enseñe a ser un caballero? Saluda a Bella ¡Ahora!.-_ los brazos de su madre se cruzaron sobre su pecho esperando a que Edward fuera a saludarme.

-_Lo siento madre.-_ como una impresionante gacela, llegó junto a mi e inesperadamente tomó mi mano y la besó.-_ Hola Bella.-_ dijo con la mandíbula apretada y mi mente inmediatamente pensó _¿Qué mierda le hice para que se comporte así?_

-_Hola Edward.-_ dije cortando nuestras miradas fijas, observando como Esme sonreía y Alice también. De un instante a otro llegó Rose, el cual al ver aquella escena de telenovela mexicana no pudo evitar decir algo.

-_¿Me perdí algo?.-_ dijo abrazando a Esme por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras ceñuda enfocaba su mirada sobre nosotros el cual estábamos en una posición congelada. Ante esto quite inmediatamente mi mano de entre las suyas, sintiendo por un momento un pequeño vacío donde Edward tenía su mano anteriormente.

-_No, solo que mi madre le da clases a Edward sobre modales.-_ dijo Alice sonriendo ante nuestra incómoda imágen, mis mejillas se sonrosaron y Edward se volteó saludando a Rose pero no como lo había hecho conmigo, supongo que porque se conocen por más tiempo.-_ Bueno ¿Vamos?.-_ preguntó ella causando que ambas con Rose asintieramos con la cabeza y salieramos directamente a la cochera a subirnos sobre el aunto de Alice.

Nos despedimos de una amable Esme y un aún congelado Edward, el cual estaba totalmente ausente después de su beso sobre mi mano. Alice al antes de salir le dijo algo en el oido a su hermano, lo que causó que éste último sonriera con su nuevo brillo en los ojos y besara la mejilla de su hermana.

Alice hizo partir su hermoso descapotable rojo, prendió la radio a un volumen imposible, suponiendo de que ninguna le haría la pregunta que no quería responder. Mi sonrisa se hizo notoria cuando Rose al captar la evitación de nuestra pequeña amiga duende, bajo el volumen de la radio y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-_Hey, me gustaba esa canción.-_Alice le reprochó a Rose, el cual enarcó una de sus cejas al ver que la canción no era para nada favorita, es más, estaba segura de que nunca en su vida la había escuchado.

-_No te creo nada, asi que cuenta.-_ Rose la miró mientras Alice vió que no tenía opción, los semaforos estában en rojo y no tenía escapatoria esta vez.-_ A menos que quieras que le cuente a tu madre, el show que hiciste la última vez que fuimos a un karaoke._

Mi mente al no recordar siempre los secretos, recordé esa experiencia. Era inolvidable claramente, con decirles que habia: vodka, tequila, una Alice lo bastante borracha y el mircófono para que cualquiera que su pudor y orgullo despareciera gracias al alcohol, fuera capaz de pararse frente a todos los demás; y dedicarle una canción lo bastante hot a su nuevo novio Jass.

Inmediatamente Alice negó con la cabeza y la miró furiosa.

-_No te atreverías.-_ dijo Alice viendo con sus ojos lo demasiado abiertos a Rose, el cual sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar el número de casa de su amiga.

-_Está marcandoooo.-_ cantó Rose, antes de que Alice le quitara el teléfono y colgara como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que claramente yo preferiría morir que contarle a mi madre lo que pasó en ese club karaoke.

-_Está bien, está bien.-_ dijo negando con su cabeza.-_ Ustedes ganan pero no le cuenten a Edward que yo les dije ¿Si?.-_ nuestras cabezas solo asintieron al ver el rostro de nuestra amiga, un suspiro salió de sus labios, antes de comenzar a relatar lo que a continuación nos dejaría impactadas.-_ Bueno, es que Edward está mue estresado porque hay varias funciones y no hay los suficientes bailarines "aptos" como para ir, y me dijo que todo el ballet estaba decayendo, ya que como no hay tantos como nosotros, al ir menos personas, pagan menos, y no es sustentable para ninguno, independiente de que nos paguen por ir a bailar ¿Entienden? entonces ha estado pensando en cerrar la academia._

Mi mandibula casi se desencajó, es decir que por eso estaba tan insoportable ultimamente y se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina. Y yo como toda una bocona le había gritado frente a todos, nutriendo su ánimo bajo. Maldije mentalmente al enterarme de esto, sin embargo yo sabía que no cerraría el ballet, ya que entre todos podíamos sacarlo adelante, sobre todo ahora con los nuevos bailarines que habían quedado.

En un largo silencio nos quedamos mientras nuestras miradas pasaban de una a la otra. Después el ambiente que antes se cortaba con tijeras, se fue ablandando en el trascurso donde yo con Rose íbamos dandole soluciones a Alice para sacar adelante el ballet. Bueno sobre todo adicionandole que esto Edward no se lo había dicho de una forma muy tierna, ella se había enojado con él, porque mientras ella le daba soluciones, él, que es cerrado de mentalidad, solo negaba con su cabeza como si todo estuviera perdido.

Nuestras compras fueron específicas, pero no por eso poco divertidas. Sin embargo al darnos cuenta de la hora nos subimos al auto y fuimos de vuelta a forks para ir al ensayo.

Al llegar frente a la puerta donde teniamos ensayo, las tres con la velocidad de la luz nos bajamos y nos dirigimos casi corriendo a la sala. Al llegar lo bastante agitadas cabe destacar, fuimos corriendo a los camarines para cambiarnos nuestras vestimentas, sin embargo camino hacia allí una estruendosa voz resonó alrededor de las cuatro paredes lo que nos hizo a las tres detenernos y voltear lentamente.

-_¡Llegan tarde!.-_ gritó desde su puesto, el cual siempre estaba ubicado en una banca a la mitad de la sala frente al espejo mirando frontalmente. Caminé un par de pasos para responderle, independiente de que estuviera triste por que "a lo mejor" cerrarian la academia, no hacía que mi odio no incrementara cuando escuchaba aquel soberbio tono de voz. Llené mis pulmones para contestarle algo para nada agradable cuando una muy enojada Alice tomó mi brazo para que no dijera nada, mientras Rose tapaba mi boca para que no dijera nada indevido y sobre todo para que todo el aire acumulado saliera sonoramente por mi nariz.

-_No le hagas caso Bella.- _ susurró Alice en mi oido, para que solamente yo y Rose la escucharamos.-_ En cuanto a tí Edward, no creas que por decirme eso me da miedo, mira que el que debería temer eres tú, ya que aquí en el ensayo solo está Jasper y Jake, sin contarnos a nosotras._

Alice se dio vuelta y mientras Rose sacaba su mano de mi boca, y mi mandibula casi se desencajaba, el rostro de Edward había sido el más palido que habia visto en la tierra, sin contar los desmayos que había visto de mi madre algunas veces. Fuimos a cambiarnos rápidamente independiente de que no estuviera casi nadie en el ensayo y al volver dos o tres personas más habían llegado, entre ellos: James, Tanya y un niño que no conocía el cual se llamaba Álvaro o algo por el estilo.

Al pisar aquel envaldosado piso, comencé responsablemente con mi estiramiento, ya que una vez el cual no hice eso, mis músculos habían sufrido demasiado. Alrededor de unos cinco minutos mientras Edward hablaba con los bailarines que habían llegado más tarde que nosotros, terminé mi calentamiento y me acerqué al grupo para saber de qué hablaban.

-_Los necesitos para esa fecha ¿Cómo no pueden ir?.-_ su voz era casi de desesperación, con una de sus manos automáticamente se fue al puente de su nariz intentando aclarar sus interrogantes.-_ Y ¿No pueden cancelarlo?.- _ Los miró a ellos tres, ya que al parecer eran compañeros de la misma universidad.

-_No, Edward, ya te lo dije, tenemos una solemne ese día y es imposible cambiarla.-_ respondió James, que cuando llegué a unirme al grupo, casi me comió con la mirada.-_ sin embargo hablaré con el profesor a ver si me la hace con la otra sección, pero no prometo nada.-_ ¡Ash! pensé automaticamente, todo esto James lo hacía porque inmediatamente lo pondrían conmigo a bailar, ya que nuestra altura no desencajaba tanto, y los otros eran mucho más altos o mas bajos que yo.

-_Está bien, comencemos entonces con el ensayo.-_ dijo de mala gana Edward al darse cuenta lo que había hecho a James cambiar de opinión sobre su solemne.

Comenzamos bailando cuadros antiguos el cual yo me habia aprendido gracias a Rosalie y Alice, y obviamente eneñandoles los bailes a Jake y Álvaro, los cuales al ser tan talentosos, no les costó en absoluto aprenderse los pasos a la perfección.

El tiempo se pasó volando, y para mi fortuna mi pareja la cambiaron, y en vez de James era Jake, pero no por eso produjo que Edward casi gritara de la ira, por lo menos su rostro lo mostraba y claramente no era la única que lo había notado. Menos mal que Jacob estaba a espaldas de Edward cuand este rodó los ojos dramáticamente al ver que mi mejor amigo sonreía al saber que bailaría junto a mí, y no con Tanya.

Seguimos ensayando y todo salió a la perfección, sin embargo algo totalmente bizarro pasó sin que me diera cuenta. De un momento a otro en que el cuadro intenacional bañaba mis oidos para seguir a la perfección los dificiles pasos, ya que estos requerían más de movimientos de cadera, fue cuando la estrepitosa música fue apagada. Miré de mala gana a esa dirección, pensando que sería Edward el que había apagado la radio para criticar algo, sin embargo no era él el que había apagado la música y como todos, su rostro mostraba impresión.

Al dirigir una mirada hacía allí, me di cuenta que la que había apagado la radio había sido Tanya, y lamente ese hecho mentalmente, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría el indeseable numero uno con esa actitud.

-_¿Viste la hora que es Edward?.-_preguntó la peliteñida mirando sus uñas sin preocupación alguna de que nosotros estábamos bailando. Al preciso momento en que ella dijo eso, miré el redondo reloj sobre el espejo que mostraba que eran las diez y media. Mi rostro se puso pálido al recordar a una muy molesta Reneé el miercoles pasado.

-_Si, la vi ¿Por qué?.-_ respondió pasandose la mano sobre el rostro mostrándonos el notable cansancio.

-_Porque no puede ser posible que nos maltrates asi, es muy tarde, yo me quiero ir a casa.-_ casi lloró como una niña pequeña, su voz más aguda produjo que mi oidos casi sangraran, y me hizo reir al ver el rostro de ira que tenía el semblante de Edward y al ver que Alice hacia una mueca como una niña pequeña.

-_Entonces, vete.-_ dijo ya cansado este último, su voz era firme y dura, para que de una vez se diera cuenta Tanya que ella no mandaba en la academia.-_ pero espero que cuando pases esa puerta no vuelvas a entrar ni vengas con lloriqueos para que vuelvas a bailar.-_ Edward apuntó la puerta con uno de sus brazos en completa extensión. Hasta lindo se veia haciendo eso ¡Oh por los mil demonios! que mierda estoy pensando.

-_Pero...-_ Tanya lloriqueó nuevamente, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia él. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por la estruendosa voz de Edward.

-_Pero nada, nadie te retiene aquí y además, con esta actitud, ya no eres bienvenida, así que haznos el favor a mi, y a tus compañeros de marcharte para terminar el ensayo.-_ Mi mandibula se desecajo al escuchar esto, habia sido tan duro y tan educado a la vez, casi le pidió por favor a la rubia que se fuera.

Y por consiguiente, ella no tuvo otra opción que irse a su casa como tanto quería, y mi rostro mostraba total alegría, nunca me había agradado la forma en que ella me miraba cuando hablaba o peleaba con Edward.

-_Bueno en ¿qué estabamos?.-_ preguntó él con una sonrisa palpable en su rostro y comenzó a poner la música de nuevo.

Yo no estaba preocupada de la hora, por lo que me relaje, ya que el reloj que estaba en el salón, mostraba la hora antigua, el cual había sido cambiada el día anterior, por lo que en vez de que fueran las diez y media eran las nueve y media, una hora antes. Es que no podía ser más tonta. Pero yo estaba bien ahora sin ella, y todos en realidad, no había nadie absorto de los lloriqueos contínuo por parte de Tanya.

El ensayo pasó hasta que fueron las diez y media, hora real. Edward paró la música y nos felicito. ¡Oh por Dios! esto era un milagro, no me había dicho nada, aún.

-_Bueno, chicos, espero que me puedan cumplir con las fechas de las presentaciones, les mandaré por correo las fechas y si ustedes no pueden me avisan inmediatamente para buscar a otro bailarín.-_ Su rostro era apacible y tranquilo, casi adorable.

Todos asentimos, y en el instante en que me iba a ir a cambiar, Edward me llamó. Pero ya no quedaba nadie mas que nosotros dos. Me acerqué casi temiendo por mi vida. Pero sus brillantes ojos produjeron que casi me derritiera en el camino, asi que una sonrisa totalmente dibujada y la cual estaba acostumbrada a mostrar con él, me dirigí a su lado para escuchar lo que quisiera decirme.

-_Bella, yo...-_ dijo moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, años de odio hacia mí tenían que terminar en algún momento.-_ Te quería decir que si ensayas en tu casa, ocupes algún espejo para hacer los movimientos de brazos, es que no te salen como a todos y se ve... poco armónico ¿Me entiendes?.-_ claramente este no era el momento de terminar con su odio. Su semblante se oscureció más cuando Jacob salió y me dijo que me esperaba afuera para que nos fueramos juntos, casi en señas.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de mis labios al percatarme que estaba totalmente desilusionada. Pensaba que me diría algo positivo, independiente de que esta vez por lo menos había esperado a que estuvieramos solos, sin embargo eso no disminuyó en ningún sentido mi desilución.

-_Esta bien, Edward,._ dije mirando para otro lado, claramente no sabía como reaccionaria si veia sus ojos brillando de burla hacia mi.-_ ¿Eso es todo?.-_ pregunté casi groseramente, a la mierda con la educación y el buen vocabulario, ¡Quería matarlo!

-_Si, creo que es todo... por ahora.-_ respondió con su semblante igual que una escultura, totalmente nula.

Me volteé y me cambié de ropa y cuando sali por el salón Edward ya no estaba. Casi corrí a la salida para encontrarme con mis amigos.

-_Menos mal que llegó, quiero puro fumar.-_ dijo Alice el cual casi me fulminó con la mirada ante mi demora, pero obviamente justificada.

-_Lo siento, nunca más.-_ mi sonrisa se ensancho y mis ojos brillaron para que ella me disculpara, sin embargo recordé que tenía sus cigarros favoritos en mi bolso, por lo que los saqué y se los mostre. Y ahora fue ella a la que le brillaron los ojos cuando le pasé el mentolado cigarro que tanto amaba.

-_Disculpada.-_ dijo sonriendo y prediendolo, sintiendo como al menta viajaba por todo sus sistema respiratorio, congelando su camino. Prendí el mio ya que lo necesitaba y obviamente Jake fumó, pero lo de los de macho, como lo llamaba él.

Pasamos conversando y viendo qué baile nos costaba más, cuando salió Edward y nos vió a todos ahi, hechando humo. Su ceño se frunció y negó con la cabeza, llevaba a cuestas la radio de la sala la cual la guardaba en su maletera. Terminé mi cigarro y me despedí de todos mis amigos, ya que no quería que Reneé me regañara nuevamente.

Independiente de que Jake quisiera ir a dejarme, no lo dejé, total no eran mas de 3 minutos caminando.

Estaba caminando hacia casa cuando de repente escuché mi nombre, de una melodiosa voz. Me volteé lentamente al no saber que demonios quería ahora. ¿Es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer este imbécil? Lo mire ceñuda ante su trote.

-_¿Qué pasa ahora?.-_ dije con voz perezosa, claramente estaba cansada de que me dijera cosas poco importantes para mi. Por un momento crei que se despediría para que después no le fuera con el chisme a su madre Esme y lo regañara otra vez. Aunque eso sonaba totalmente tentador. Ver su rostro era como para pagarlo.

-_Tengo que decirte otra cosa...-_ ni se notó que corrió hacia mi, ya que su respiración no estaba para nada acelerada.-_ Intenta dejar de fumar, tu estado fisico no es bueno, y el tabaco lo empeora.-_ una pseudo sonrisa salió de esos hermosos labios, sin embargo no sabía si eran de burla o por la cara que le puse.

Uno: estaba a segundos de ser golpeado, y rogaba a Dios para que se diera cuenta de ello y corriera en dirección contraria.

Dos: ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con "tu estado fisico no es bueno"? ¿Acaso estaba gorda o no era suficiente para él?

Tres: Ni siquiera mis padres me prohiben fumar, y ¿él pretende que lo deje?

Mi rostro estaba casi rojo de ira, la sangre bullía y quemaba mis venas y arterias a lo largo de mi delgado cuerpo. Mi respiración aumentó mientras mis manos se volvieron puños a los lados de mi cuerpo, y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos e intentar volver mi respiración normal.

Mis pensamientos se fueron a un lugar feliz, donde estaba golpeando al hermano de Alice en la cara. Pero obviamente eso nunca llegaría a ocurrir, ni siquiera había sido capaz de golpear a James, que era notorio lo descarado que era mirandome.

Y por una vez en mi vida intenté convencerme de que todo lo que había dicho Edward era solo un sueño. Abrí mis ojos y al ver su cara en la misma posición que la anterior mentalmente me dije:

_Vamos Bella, respira amor y bota odio, él es un idiota que quiere que lo golpees, pero tu no lo harás porque precisamente eso quiere, que pierdas los estribos._

Sonreí y me di vuelta, caminé en dirección a mi casa sin siquiera voltear a despedirme de él, o si no no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Caminé y caminé y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era:

Respirar amor y botar odio...

Respirar amor y botar odio...

Respirar amor y botar odio...

.

..

...

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

><p>Wowww... muy largo y me costo millones xD... pero vale la pena hacerlos felices subiendo luego el capi... independiente de que lo termine a las 2 de la mañana, porque no quería dejarlo para el día siguiente o si no olvidaría lo que quería poner... :D<p>

Ahhhh... miren, sinceramente esa frase en mia (respirar amor y botar odio)... xD... siempre que me hacen rabiar intentó meterme eso en la cabeza para no hacer locuras, independiente de que no funcione a veces xDDD... y pierda igual los estribos.

Agradezco uno y cada uno de sus reviews... de verdad :)... y obviamente tambien a los que solo leen.

Un abrazo a todos...

Nacha Malfoy

PS. dedicado a los que leen esta loca historia xDD.. y mi melliza Magdi que cada día la extraño más, pero no importa porque siempre hay un martes desocupado para vernos :) te adoro sis!...

PS2: Y no olviden que sus reviews son las baterías que necesitan mis manos para escribir :D.

PS3: también esta dedicado a mi prima Feña, la cual ha sido un pilar fundamental en todo lo que me ha pasado en tan poco tiempo :) Eres la mejor y como dices tú, cuando estoy cómoda contigo o con mi melliza, soy una leche xD


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia como uds. ya saben y siempre hay que repetirlo una y otra vez, no son de mi propiedad; sino que a la millonaria Stephanie Meyer. Yo con esto solamente gano despejarme un poco de la universidad y la alegría de leer que tienen ustedes :) Eso si me cabe agregar que la historia es de mi propiedad basada en hechos reales ^.^

* * *

><p>Dance with me<p>

**Capitulo 4**

-_¿Bella?-_ preguntó mi madre golpeando la puerta, no podía contestarle por lo que seguí escuchando la voz de mi ahora amigo _Jacob_. Sentí como la puerta se abría lentamente y una estruendosa voz me desconcentró.

-_Bella, ¡Te he dicho que me contestes cuando…!.-_ silencio, la interrumpí moviendo mis manos mientras Jake me contaba la historia casi entera de su vida, suerte que él me había llamado o si no se me habría agotado todo el dinero del teléfono.

-_Espera, Jake.-_ dije interrumpiendo su interesante relato sobre los viajes que había echo con su hermosa moto, claramente a veces pensaba que casi era su novia, si hasta le tenía nombre.-_ mamá, bajo altiro a cenar-_ uno de mis ojos produjo un guiño automático al ver el rostro de Reneé, sabía a lo que venía, así que tenía que apresurarme.

Con una seña de mi mano le pedí a mi madre que se retirara de mi habitación mientras le decía a mi amigo que tendría que colgar, luego de ello, baje rápidamente las escaleras, intentando no tropezarme en el intento, y al llegar a la mesa me encontré con mis padres y con mi amiga _Alice_ sentados a la mesa esperándome.

-_Ya hora que bajaras, Bells-_ dijo Alice moviendo ambas cejas intencionalmente, supongo que Reneé le había contado con quién hablaba, sin embargo independiente de que estuviera mi padre ahí, ella quiso indagar en el tema (que no es tema para mí)- _ ¿Con quién hablabas?_

Mi rostro no pudo estar más rojo cuando los seis pares de ojos se fijaron en mi reacción, mis ojos se posaron sobre Charlie que me observaba ceñudo.

-_Con mi amigo Jake ¿Por qué?-_ recalqué la palabra amigo, para que supieran que no había cabida a más, pero mi familia se caracteriza por siempre molestar con cualquier humano del sexo masculino que se me cruce por delante.

-_No por nada-_ respondió Alice sonriendo contenta al ver lo que había causado. ¡Genial! Tendré por lo menos dos meses de molestosos comentario sobre Jake, es que esto no podía ser más perfecto.

-_A propósito no es por ser grosera pero ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?´-_ le pregunté a mi amiga que sonrió un poco al ver que Reneé me reprendía por ser tan grosera, según ella.

-_Tu madre me invito a cenar, y como mañana lunes volvemos a tener ensayo, le dije que a cambio te llevaría conmigo para ensayar y a parte para que saliera mañana con Charlie, recuerda que están de aniversario-_ demonios, eso me pillo desprevenida.

Uno: ¿Me raptaría? Es decir que iría a su casa donde vive Edward, y a parte ¿Iría a ensayar? Genial, el mejor panorama para un comienzo de semana.

Dos: ¿Qué mis padres qué? Oh por Dios, lo había olvidado completamente, tendría que comprarles un regalo y no tenía idea de que podría ser.

Intente hacer millones de conexiones en tan solo un par de segundos, ¿Qué les compraría? ¿Recordaría algún paso del desastroso día viernes? No que recordara ahora.

Cenamos con suma tranquilidad y paz, hasta que Alice me tomó del brazo subiéndome a mi habitación para ir a buscar mis cosas para una "noche de chicas" Me contó que Rosalie no sabía si iba, pero que nosotras dos lo pasaríamos muy bien independiente de la falta de ella.

Me "eligió" toda la ropa para el día siguiente, armó mi mochila y casi de un brazo me sacó de casa, menos mal que me dio tiempo (aunque muy corto debo agregar) para despedirme de mis padres.

Nos subimos a su descapotable en dirección a su pequeña gran casa, ahí saludé a sus padres antes de que siguiera arrastrándome hasta su habitación, que estaba en el tercer nivel junto con el de Edward. La casa constaba de tres pisos y un subterráneo. El primer piso tenía la cocina, comedor, sala de estar, un hall de entrada y la oficina de Carlisle junto con la biblioteca de la casa; el segundo nivel tenía la habitación de los padres de Alice con un baño en suit, un baño de invitados y la habitación correspondiente; y el tercer piso tenía la habitación de Edward con su baño también en suit, la habitación de Alice también con un baño y otra habitación que servía para cuando iba yo (que independiente de eso dormía en la habitación de Alice) o para cuando Edward invitaba a alguien. El subterráneo tenía una sala de ensayo para bailar y que utilizábamos generalmente Alice, Rosalie y yo.

Subimos a su habitación y como hacía frío, prendimos la estufa que estaba en el pasillo, por lo que dejamos la puerta de la habitación abierta para no morir de frío mientras Alice por alguna razón quiso jugar a maquillarme. Estábamos sumidas en una conversación cotidiana cuando de repente Alice cambió drásticamente el tema.

-_¿Y que pasa entre tú y Jake?-_ preguntó rotundamente mientras yo intentaba ingerir la pregunta, solo había pasado una semana desde que había entablado conversación con Jake, y ella ya creía que estábamos en algo.

-_Nada Alice, ¿Hasta cuando te lo repito?-_ contesté ya cansada del tema, pero ella no lo notó ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en ondear mi castaño cabello._- Además, ¿Tú crees que me guardaría algo tan importante para mí? Obviamente te contaría amiga-_ vi como sus ojos casi se llenaban de lágrimas mientras la miraba por el espejo.

-_¡Qué eres linda Bells! De verdad que aprecio haber encontrado una tan buena amiga como tú. Y como somos amigas te tengo que contar esto-_ su voz demostraba pequeña incomodidad, por lo que deje de darle la espalda y la miré a la cara con cara de preocupación, ¿Estará embarazada? Fue lo primero que me pregunté, pero menos mal que no era eso.

-_¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Jasper?-_ mi preocupación era palpable en el ambiente, sin embargo al notar la sonrisa en su rostro a penas nombré _Jasper_ me hizo darme cuenta que no era nada relacionado a él.

-_No nada de Jasper, es solo que, noto que Jake te quiere, pero como algo más que una amiga ¿Me entiendes?_

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para mi cuerpo entero, junto con ello un golpe en el pasillo me hizo saltar del banco donde me encontraba, vi un pelo cobrizo saliendo disparado ¿Es que Edward había escuchado eso? Me preocupé sin saber el motivo de esto, ¿Qué importaba que hubiera escuchado? Total, él solo era mi profesor de danza en la academia y no teníamos nada de relación entre nosotros, solo el odio mutuo.

Volví con mi cara preocupada hacia Alice, y bueno, para qué decir que su rostro estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demostrando que lo había echo a propósito ¿Es que ella sabía lo que provocaría? Haría que Edward me odiara mucho más y fuera cada día más insoportable y lo otro sería que perdería mi pareja perfecta de danza. Me había costado tanto encontrar el indicado, y bueno Jake bailaba bien y era un poco más alto que yo.

-_¿Qué has hecho?-_ mi voz sonó en un tono casi histérico, claramente no quería provocar eso en mí, pero fue inevitable, ¿Acaso ella no sabía el martirio que sentía cuando tenía ensayo? Es mas siempre iba predispuesta a lo peor, y lo peor siempre sucedía, aunque a veces me pillara desprevenida.

-_Lo sé perfectamente y creo que… te salvé de tu calvario-_ sus hombros subiera y bajaron con despreocupación, se puso de pie y se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, escuchó como un portazo retumbó por toda la mansión, me tomó del brazo y bajamos a ensayar mientras Edward se había ido furioso de la casa (mi mente me decía que tenía que existir otro asunto para que se enojara de esa manera).

Ensayamos por unas horas sin antes calentar nuestras extremidades, la música al llegar a mis oídos produjo que mi cuerpo se moviera solo al compás de la melodiosa música. Alice desde un rincón se fijaba en mis movimientos con su ceño fruncido, sin embargo yo no lo notaba al estar tan sumida y concentrada en lo que hacía.

Al terminar la canción, mis pasos terminaron justo a tiempo, Alice le puso stop al CD en el equipo y me miró de una manera que jamás me imaginé.

-_No sé qué demonios Edward cree que haces mal, sinceramente no sé qué es-_ mi sonrisa fue notable, claramente tener la aprobación de Alice me hacía entender que yo era buena bailarina y que todas las quejas de su hermano eran una cosa personal.

-_Gracias Alice-_ sonreímos juntas y bailamos unos minutos más las dos, nos fuimos a bañar, subimos a la habitación y caímos rendidas sobre la inmensa cama con doseles.

La luz de la fría mañana entró por las rosadas cortinas que tapaban los enormes ventanales en la habitación de Alice, lentamente estiré todas mis articulaciones mientras mi ojos se negaban a abrirse. No sabía que hora era, sin embargo comencé a palpar la mesita de noche de Alice buscando mi teléfono móvil para ver la hora. No lo encontré.

Con dolor abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Alice mirándome ceñuda desde la puerta de su habitación, con mi celular en una mano y en la otra llevaba una bandeja de desayuno. ¡Oh no, por Dios! Pensé inmediatamente, de verdad que Alice me había raptado, no me había despertado para ir al instituto.

-_¡Alice! ¿Qué hiciste?-_ pregunté con un tono de voz casi histérico, nunca había faltado a clases y claramente si los profesores se daban cuenta, que era lo más probable, llamarían a mi madre.

-_Solo te veías un poco cansada, Bells-_dijo tranquilamente mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la cama-_ Además llamé a tu mamá para decirle, y ella no tuvo problemas en absoluto-_ mi rostro se relajó de inmediato, no quería ni pensar en el reto que me daría mi madre en el caso de que Alice no la hubiera llamado y se hubiera enterado de mi inasistencia por el director o algo.

-_¿Y tú no tienes que ir al taller a estudiar o algo?-_ Alice estaba en su primer año de universidad en Forks, estudiaba diseño industrial pero claramente hoy no había asistido.

-_Ahhh, Bella ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no tengo clases los lunes?-_ sonrió y casi me golpeé la frente al darme cuenta que siempre que le preguntaba me decía lo mismo, ¿Es que no podía retener nada?

Terminamos de desayunar y ensayamos en la tarde, suerte que hoy día no tenía turno en el local de los Newton´s así que fue un lunes envidiable, sin embargo dudaba que en el ensayo fuera todo tan lindo, con Edward era mejor mentalizarse sobre todo después de oír mi conversación con su hermana.

Entre conversaciones con Esme, llamadas de mi madre y ensayos extras con Alice, se nos pasó volando la tarde; y al ver la hora nos despedimos rápidamente de la madre de Alice, lo cual me invitó nuevamente y después con una coordinación envidiable volamos en dirección al salón.

No sé por qué no le pregunte a Alice por Edward, supuestamente a veces ella lo va a buscar y como se pusieron en la buena, creí que esta no sería la excepción. Sin embargo Alice siguió el camino hacia el salón y al llegar nos dimos cuenta que éramos las primeras, ni siquiera Rose con Jasper habían llegado.

Con una tranquilidad total, entramos al salón y como no había nadie pusimos música y comenzamos a hacer calentamiento antes de que Edward llegara y comenzara la tortura. De a poco comenzaron a llegar todos, incluido James en el saco. Cuando llegó Jake comenzamos a hablar animadamente ya que comenzó a contarme lo que había hecho el fin de semana y él obviamente se reía de mi secuestro por parte de Alice.

Al paso de algunos minutos pero a la hora exacta, Edward apareció mientras todos conversábamos cosas triviales del fin de semana, sin embargo disimuladamente noté que su enfoque ocular estaba directamente sobre mi conversación con Jake ¿Es que me hostigaría siempre? ¿No podía dejarme tranquila y ya?

Haciendo una actuación ni siquiera miré en su dirección cuando se puso frente a nosotros, Jake se reía a carcajadas de lo que le contaba, por lo que los hermosos orbes verdes de Edward miraron al cielo dramáticamente y volvió a ordenar unos papeles que tenía, que suponía que eran las presentaciones que teníamos.

Observé como Edward buscaba algo entre sus papeles por lo que hecho una furia se dirigió a su oficina nuevamente a buscarlo, cuando venía de vuelta Jake estaba en su mejor fiesta conmigo riendo, lo que causó más ira en nuestro adorado (irónicamente obvio) profesor. Y no se podía quedar atrás el enorme portazo que pegó en su puerta lo que produjo como respuesta que todos saltáramos en nuestro sitio y que la puerta casi saliera del umbral.

Todos los rostros de los bailarines eran de impresión, sobre todo el pequeño detalle que justo yo con Jacob estábamos cerca de la puerta, por lo que el ruido del golpe fue más impactante para nosotros que para los demás.

-_Comenzaremos el ensayo, así que a elongar por un momento-_ su voz dura y autoritaria bañó los oídos de todos, lo cual todos obedecieron, meno yo con Alice que estábamos estirándonos un poco, ya habíamos hecho calentamiento por lo que nuestros músculos ya estaban preparados para el esfuerzo.

-_¡Ya!-_ dijo después de alrededor de cinco minutos-_ comenzaremos con el cuadro número uno, el primer baile._

Todos los bailarines que hacíamos ese baile, nos pusimos en la pista mientras los nuevos se ponían al lado de Edward para aprenderse los pasos, mientras miraban.

Exitosamente lo terminamos sin ningún problema y Edward se notaba contento; sus labios rojos estaban sonriendo, lo que demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con nosotros y no tenía nada de que alegar.

-_El baile número dos-_ dijo después de terminar el primero, nos pusimos en posición y la música llegó a nuestros oídos haciendo que nuestros pies siguieran el compás de la música.

Nuevamente terminamos bien, independiente de que Rosalie por un momento se tropezó pero dignamente siguió el baile. Y de eso se trataba de que con la sonrisa no se notara ninguna falla, pero bajo presión no a cualquiera le salía la sonrisa.

-_Excelente- _ aplaudió Edward, ¡Es que esto era irreal! Dos bailes y nos felicitaba, ¡Oh demonios, creo que saldrá el sol en Forks!-_ Siguiente baile._

Continuamos haciendo los bailes, mientras Edward nos hacía repetir los cuadros mientras los nuevos miraban. De un momento a otro detuvo la música después de terminar y habló.

-_Muy bien hecho, ahora hay que enseñarle a los nuevos ya que no pueden ser solo tres parejas bailando-_ su voz sonaba feliz, era extraño, después de dos años aquí nunca había escuchado a Edward con ese tono de voz, para mi era desconocido.-_ les daré cinco minutos de descanso mientras se reponen y yo hablo con los nuevos._

¡Oh por Dios! La cara de Jasper, con Rose y la mía era notable, estábamos completamente desconcertados ante el extraño y cambiante comportamiento de el hermano de Alice. Miré en dirección a Alice y justo observé como ésta estaba guiñándole un ojo en dirección a su hermano mientras éste último sonreía con aquella sonrisa que casi hace que mis rodillas cedieran. Miró en mi dirección y sus labios cambiaron al que siempre tenía, Alice también me miró pero con su sonrisa característica. Mis mejillas se sonrosaron ante tanta atención pública, por lo que inmediatamente me volteé y me fui en dirección al baño para tomar agua.

Al entrar estaba Rose con cara desconcertada, y al llegar me miró como si tuviera 5 ojos.

-_Estamos en la dimensión desconocida ¿Cierto?-_ dije casi tirándole una carcajada, es que no lo podía creer, Edward no gritaba, eso era merecedor de un premio Nobel. Mientras tanto lavé mis manos con el agua de la llave y me moje automáticamente el rostro, lo cual Rose me ayudó a secarlo con la carcajada aún palpable en su rostro.

-_Si, creo que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas-_ me sonrió Rose y conjuntamente salimos del baño para volver al ensayo.

Al llegar Edward seguía sonriendo mientras conversaba con los nuevos, al notar que nuestro recreo había terminado nos reunió a todos y habló.

_-Bueno, desde hoy comenzaremos a meter a los nuevos a los cuadros de baile, por lo que comencemos enseñándoles el primer baile.-_ todos asentimos y bailamos nuevamente el primer baile.

Sin embargo detuvo la música a la mitad y todos le quedamos mirando a ver si tenía algo que decir, pero su rostro no era el mismo ¡Oh oh! Tenemos un problema aquí, dije mentalmente. Mi brazo no estaba arriba como corresponde es más en vez de la izquierda tenía la derecha arriba y no era así.

-_¡Bella!-_ gritó del otro lado, lo que produjo que mis ojos se cerraran inmediatamente, ¡Por el cielo! ¿Es que no podía tan solo dejarlo pasar?

-_¿Qué?-_ respondí fuerte para que supiera que me había dado cuenta que me había equivocado pero que no lo dejaría dejarme llevar nuevamente.

-_¿Puedes sacar a Ángela y enseñarle tu puesto?-_ mi mandíbula cayó quince pisos más abajo al escuchar eso ¿Estaba pidiéndome que ayudara a un nuevo? Wow, un cambio demasiado rápido.

-_Ammm… si obvio, Ang ven acá-_ sonriendo llamé a Ángela que estaba en un rincón sentada, se puso de pie inmediatamente y nos pusimos a trabajar lo que nos quedaba de ensayo.

Edward le designó a cada uno un bailarín nuevo, incluso Edward le enseñaba a Jacob, con eso casi me da un paro cardiaco. ¿Tanto había cambiado en un fin de semana? En una de esas había encontrado a alguien y estaba contento. Independiente de que eso me pusiera feliz (que Edward no se comportara como un idiota) por un momento una pequeña opresión golpeó mi corazón al pensar que él estuviera con alguien.

-_Bueno, terminó el ensayo-_ dijo sonriendo mientras nosotros estirábamos las articulaciones para que el día siguiente no amaneciéramos agarrotados.-_ Quiero demostrar que estoy completamente contento de lo que logramos hoy día, a pesar de lo corto que se nos hacen los ensayos, le enseñamos a los nuevo el primer baile y eso es un gran logro y bueno ¡Felicitaciones!..._

Todos sonreímos pero no pudimos evitar poner caras extrañas, es que "Edward felicitándonos" no cabían en la misma oración, es decir ¿tan rápido cambia una persona? Lo dudo.

-_… Bueno y tengo que felicitar a alguien que se ha esforzado por dos años y que ahora es una excelente bailarina, demos una aplauso a la bailarina del mes "Bella"-_ mi rostro quedó impactado.

Es- que- no- puede- ser, ¿Me estaba felicitando? Oh por amor a Dios, de verdad despertaría sobre la habitación de Alice en cualquier momento. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta me pellizque el brazo a ver si de verdad era un sueño, demasiadas cosas buenas por un día.

_-Gracias, Edward-_ todos aplaudían mientras mis mejillas cada vez se ponían más rosáceas o de colores parecidos.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron Edward se puso de pie y se fue en dirección a su oficina, y yo al mismo tiempo me dirigía afuera, de verdad que necesitaba un cigarro, la impresión no se me salía del rostro. En ese momento en que nuestras miradas cruzaron, Edward me guió un ojo y sonrió con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que me había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi. Mis ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en el camino hacia fuera ¿Quién era él y que había hecho con el antiguo Edward? Que independiente de que me guste más este, el anterior igual tenía una cosa que hacía que mis rodillas se pusiera de lana.

Cuando salí Rosalie se reía a carcajadas mientras caminaba hacia Alice y le pedía mis cigarros que ella tenía guardados en su bolso. Saqué uno y como un zombie lo prendí y le di la primera aspiración, sintiendo como el mentol bañaba mi sistema respiratorio y le daba algo más de adrenalina.

-_¿Vieron eso? Es decir, no lo soñe ¿Verdad?-_ dije y miré a Rosalie con Jasper, Alice y Jake que estaban de pie apoyados en la pared. Los mellizos asintieron como eufóricos, sin embargo Jake estaba totalmente pensativo mirando a quién sabe donde, mientras mi mejor amiga duende me miraba como si lo que Edward había dicho fuera obvio.

-_¿Qué tiene? Yo no vi nada raro ahí adentro, solo era mi hermano-_ mis ojos se enfocaron inmediatamente en ella, y ella despreocupadamente encendió su cigarro y comenzó a echar humo.

-_Bueno, en realidad comparado con el de la semana pasada eran bastante distintos, Alice-_ dijo Rose en defensa, todos sabíamos como Alice adoraba a su hermano, pero no podíamos engañarnos entre nosotros, era obvio que algo había pasado.

Alice no hizo nada más que subir y bajar sus hombros despreocupadamente y la incomodidad fue interrumpida por la llegada del gigante Emmet el cual no dudo dos veces y me tomó en brazos mientras le gritaba que me bajara.

En ese momento recordé que tenía los minutos contados por el aniversario de mis padres, suerte que Alice tenía una regalo perfecto para ellos y no tenía que ir a comprar a ningún lugar a última hora. Me despedí para irme a casa y Jake asintió y también se fue pero en dirección contraria ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es que Edward y Jacob habían intercambiado los roles? No le tomé importancia y mientras Alice se iba con Jasper y Rose con Emmet comencé mi caminata hacia mi casa.

Sin embargo caminé solo una cuadra cuando una mano me tomó el brazo y me volteó tan rápido que no tuve reacción más que golpearlo en el estómago. Si me querían asaltar se llevarían mis cosas con unos buenos moretones. De un momento a otro frené el segundo golpe ya que observé como Edward estaba totalmente flectado y agarrado de la manga de mi casaca.

-_¡Edward! ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-_ me agaché para verlo e independiente de que le doliera la boca el estómago sonreía y reía a carcajadas.

-_No- te-pre-o-cu-pes-_ dijo con un poco de dificultad, claramente mi golpe había sido inesperado.-_ ahora se que sabes defenderte._

Y sonrió, sonrió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que hacía que mi visión se nublara. Nerviosamente reí y lo ayudé a incorporarse.

-_¿En serio estas bien?-_ pregunté algo preocupada, el asintió con la cabeza y al ponerse de pie quedamos lo suficientemente juntos, nuestras narices casi chocaban y bueno, solo un movimiento y probaría esos labios de rey.

-_Solo quería saber si te iba a dejar, como te vi caminando sola-_ mi rostro se alejó, ¿Me estaba invitando a llevarme en su Volvo a mi casa? Es que de verdad esperaba que no fuera un sueño.

Di unos cuantos pasos atrás para alejarme de él, no podía besarlo, no a mi profesor, algo casi prohibido por ser hermano de mi mejor amiga, ellos no se tocan.

-_No te preocupes, Edward. Mi casa queda a unas cuantas cuadras más allá-_ miró y la vio, y como le dije eso estaba segura que él diría: "Bueno Bella como quieras nos vemos el miércoles" Sin embargo me dijo otra cosa que no esperaba.

-_Bueno en ese caso te acompaño hasta allá-_ caminó hacia mí y siguió en dirección a mi hogar.

-_No es necesario, no te hagas problemas_

_-No, de verdad quiero hacerlo-_ sonrió y yo comencé a caminar a su lado, el silencio no era incómodo sino todo lo contrario. Su mano pasaba a cada minuto sobre la boca de su estómago, estaba segura que un hematoma quedaría sobre su hermoso abdomen.

Miramos las estrellas que a diferencia de otros días eran tapadas por las oscuras nubes que anunciaban lluvia. Cuando después de un par de cuadras llegamos a mi casa me puse frente a él.

-_Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Edward-_ sonreí, lo encontraba hasta tierno que hiciera aquello, pero no me haría ilusiones, capaz que el miércoles volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.- _Y lo siento por el golpe_

-_De nada, en realidad fue un placer tener un momento de tu compañía, sin que Esme me golpeé, independiente de que el golpe viniera de tu puño ahora-_ reí al recordar aquello, es que era inolvidable.- _no te preocupes, sanará mi abdomen, lo juro_

-_Bueno, nos vemos el miércoles entonces-_ dije antes de dirigirme a su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Algo cambio, su rostro no estaba de lado sino que mas vertical, lo que me dio tiempo para reaccionar y correrla un poco para que no nos besáramos en los labios, no con él. Sus labios de igual modo tocaron la mitad de los míos, lo cual se sintió como un soplo de aire en mi corazón. Mis manos automáticamente se pusieron sobre su pecho y lo obligue a retroceder antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ambos.

-_Adiós, Edward-_ y con una rapidez totalmente fuera de mi, abrí la reja y entré a mi casa, subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi pieza.

¿Es que esto podría ser posible? ¿Por qué intento besarme? Él me odia o ¿No?

.

..

…

¡Fin!

* * *

><p>Ohhh… mis queridas lectoras =) como les va?, si lo sé me demoré más de lo que debía pero ahora estoy en cierre de semestre y de verdad poco tiempo tengo para recrearme, sobre todo ahora, que mi tiempo es absorbido por mucha gente T.T<p>

Espero que les guste el capi, y les repito que sus reviews son las baterías que necesitan mis manos para apretar las teclas y dejar llevar mi imaginación, mientras más cosas digan, más rápido escribo =D

Un abrazo… los quiero!

Nacha =D

PS: dedicado a mi melliza que tengo millones de cosas que hablar contigo xD… para que sepas y nos juntemos el otro martes

PS2: dedicado tambien a mi vampiro personal que extraño demasiado, no se como sobreviviré las tres semanas xD… pero bueno, gracias a eso puedo subir capis xD


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia como uds. ya saben y siempre hay que repetirlo una y otra vez, no son de mi propiedad; sino que a la millonaria Stephanie Meyer. Yo con esto solamente gano despejarme un poco de la universidad y la alegría de leer que tienen ustedes :) Eso si me cabe agregar que la historia es de mi propiedad basada en hechos reales ^.^

* * *

><p>Dance with me<p>

**Capítulo 5**

Aquella noche fue la primera vez donde Edward Cullen participó casi totalmente de mis sueños, me desperté millones de veces y cuando volvía a cerrar mis ojos, tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Suaves, dulces y deliciosos.

Nuevamente llegó el día miércoles, donde teníamos otro ensayo, por lo cual Alice me mando un mensaje de texto que no me recogería a mi casa pero si lo haría otra persona, por un momento imaginé que podría ser Edward, pero lo dudaba. Dudaba que después de esa vez que me vino a dejar a casa quisiera acercarse nuevamente a mí.

Le devolví el mensaje a Alice para que no se preocupara: _"Al, de verdad no te preocupes, me iré caminando, no me dará ningún soplo cardiaco si camino un par de cuadras.- B"_ Luego de eso inmediatamente me llegó uno de parte de ella: _"Bells, de verdad que igual irá a buscarte, quiere hacerlo, bye! A"_

Sabía que mi amiga haría eso, no especificar quien sería la persona que me iría a buscar, lamentablemente no tenía otra que esperar la hora para ir, así que me preparé y temprano terminé de ordenar todo. Cuando finalmente terminé mi difícil misión, se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana y cuando me asomé quedé totalmente anonadada.

Edward Cullen estaba apoyado sobre su Volvo plateado mirando donde estaba yo y sonriendo un poco.

Así de impresionada me di vuelta, tomé mi bolso y bajé corriendo las escaleras, menos mal que ni Charlie ni Reneé estaban en la casa como para darles explicaciones. Salí y me acerqué a él, sonreí un poco, ya que igual me gustaba más este Edward.

-_Hola, Edward-_ saludé, parándome frente a él-_ Eras tú quien me vendría a buscar, Alice no me quiso decir-_ su ceño se frunció inmediatamente y negó con su cabeza.

-_Le dije que te dijera, más que mal ella me lo pidió-_ sonrió y sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en los míos- _¿Vamos?-_ preguntó finalmente cambiando el tema.

-_Claro-_ asentí e inmediatamente me abrió la puerta de su auto, entré sonriendo ya que encontraba totalmente irónico irme en auto a la sala de ensayo que quedaba muy cerca de casa.

El viaje de cinco minutos fue en silencio, sin embargo sentía que los ojos de Edward no necesariamente estaban en dirección a la carretera, si no que periódicamente estaban sobre mí. Hice caso omiso a lo que eso me hacía sentir, vi que todos estaban afuera del salón y Edward detuvo el auto, inmediatamente él se dio la vuelta por la parte delantera de su Volvo y me abrió la puerta.

Cuando me bajé sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, por lo que mis ojos se fijaron en el suelo como si existiera algo totalmente importante, vislumbré como Alice saltaba en su lugar, no sé por qué motivo, pero supongo que por algo que le dijeron antes de que llegara.

Observé por más tiempo de lo normal cómo Edward entraba al salón para dirigirse a su oficina antes de comenzar la clase de baile.

Inmediatamente después de aquello, todos entramos en silencio, bueno yo en silencio y los demás susurrando cosas que yo no escuchaba en absoluto.

Entramos y al instante comenzamos el ensayo, estiré mis articulaciones y elongué mis músculos como siempre hacía antes de los ensayos y comenzamos a bailar los cuadros para ver si los nuevos integrantes, entre ellos Jake, se acordaba de las coreografías que les habían enseñado el lunes que pasó.

-_Bella y Jacob, hagan pareja acá adelante al lado de Alice-_ ambos, yo y mi amigo, nos miramos y nos pusimos donde Edward quería-_ Ahora, Ángela ponte en el lugar de Bella, y contigo Ben-_ apuntó a otro de los bailarines nuevos.

Comenzamos a bailar los cuadros que les habíamos enseñado a todos y no fue tan malo como esperé, o como esperábamos todos. Sin embargo tuve un pequeño percance, en un movimiento brusco me di una vuelta (que era parte del baile) y perdí el equilibrio, por lo que me torcí el tobillo y caí al suelo al instante.

-_¡Bella!-_ gritó Edward y todo quedo en silencio, me senté en el piso y Jake junto con Jasper y Ed llegaron inmediatamente a mi lado-_ ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó preocupado y arrodillado a mi lado.

-_¡Auch!-_ me quejé luego de intentar mover mi pie-_ Creo que me torcí el tobillo, ¿Será algún esguince?_

Edward evaluó la situación junto con mis otros dos amigos y ambos asintieron. Mi profesor de danza con cabello cobrizo me tomó en brazos con una fuerza impresionante y salimos corriendo (bueno él corrió conmigo a cuestas) hacia su auto.

-_Alice, encárgate del ensayo, yo llevaré a Bella con Carlisle-_ Alice asintió y salió en dirección opuesta hacia donde estaban todos mi amigos impresionados por la preocupación y la euforia de nuestro ex -antipático profesor.

Con una rapidez que me sorprendió, me sentó en el sillón del copiloto y me llevó a urgencias rápidamente donde trabajaba Carlisle su padre, el cual había visitado más de una vez.

-_Edward, tranquilízate no es nada ¡Auch!-_ me quejé en mi vano intento de mover mi pie para demostrarle que no era tan grave, pero sí lo era.

Los ojos de Edward me miraron como si quisiera matarme, después de aquello me quedé callada para mayor seguridad y él manejo como un loco hacia donde se encontraba el hospital de Forks.

Al llegar ni se molestó en sacar una silla de ruedas y me tomó nuevamente en brazos, ahora mis manos se unieron tras su cuello y mi cabeza descansó en su pecho, me daba vergüenza entrar así y que todos me vieran nuevamente.

-_¡Bella! Tanto tiempo que no te veía, ya me estaba preocupando-_ El doctor Cullen entró a mi sala para observar mi pie, reí ante su comentario que era obvio pero al ver la cara de Edward me quede en silencio nuevamente.

Por un momento me sentí bien de que precisamente él se preocupe por mí, a lo mejor lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera de las bailarinas, pero que me regañara hasta con su mirada me hizo sentir importante, por lo menos para él. Aunque no quería hacerme ilusiones en absoluto.

Carlisle me vio con detenimiento, sus ojos estaban impresionados mirando mi tobillo que había comenzado a hincharse poco a poco.

-_Como lo supuse-_ dijo finalmente el doctor después de un incómodo silencio que se produjo en la sala de urgencias, claramente entrar con Edward tenía un poco de privilegio-_ Bella, te pondré un vendaje en el tobillo, solo tienes un esguince grado I, por lo que no hay rotura de nada, eso sí se te hinchará así que te pondré ahora una compresa fría, sin embargo tendrás que poner calor cuando llegues a tu casa para que aumente tu circulación y se mejore más rápido._

Asentí animadamente a las indicaciones del doc y vi como vendaba mi tobillo. Sonrió me cerró un ojo, zamarreo a Edward por el hombro y se fue a revisar a otro paciente que no dejaba de quejarse en el box de al lado.

-_Bueno, volvamos al salón-_ dije poniéndome de pie, Edward se puso inmediatamente al lado mío y pasó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para que no apoyara el pie.

-_Ni lo pienses, te iré a dejar a casa-_ negó con su cabeza, y fuimos en dirección a su auto plateado.

-_No, no me irás a dejar a mi casa, Edward-_ mi voz era seria, no quería irme a casa, por último que me dejara ver el ensayo o mi madre se preocuparía más de lo habitual y era capaz de encerrarme en la casa para que no me volviera a caer.

-_Te iré a dejar a tu casa, Bella-_ remarcó mi nombre como un pequeño regaño y a mí eso no me gustó para nada.

-_Escúchame, Edward Cullen. Iremos al salón de ensayo porque no me bajaré de tu auto si paras en mi casa, ¿Entiendes?-_ mi voz fue casi dos octavas más alto de lo habitual, pero por lo menos sirvió para que él entendiera mi punto de vista.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado para esconder una sonrisa la cual no quería mostrarme, ¿De verdad era así de graciosa cuando me enojaba?

Bueno después de ello llegamos al ensayo y estaban bailando, Alice estaba enseñándole un paso a Ángela mientras los otros descansaban un rato, llegamos con Edward pseudo abrazados, él con su mano en mi cintura sosteniéndome y yo con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello intentando apoyar lo menos posible el pie. Rose llevó una silla y me sentaron en el asiento de al lado de Edward y comenzaron a bailar.

Yo miraba animadamente los bailes mientras sonreía porque Jake estaba solo y me ponía caras cada vez que lo observaba con cara de envidia, quería bailar y no podía por mi estúpido pie y gracias a mi estúpida coordinación.

Llegó unos cuantos minutos en el cual los ojos de Edward no estaban precisamente atentos a los cuadros que bailaban mis amigos, sino que estaban sobre mí y eso en un momento me hizo sentir un poco incómoda. Me gustaba, pero era incómodo ver cómo Jake veía que Edward me miraba fijamente, y creo que eso le molestó un poco.

Luego de que terminara el ensayo, Edward los llamó a todos para dar los avisos de siempre, que tenían que ensayar pero que iban bien, que vendrían las funciones y que tenía que estar todo listo para ello.

-_¿Las funciones son pagadas?-_ preguntó interesadamente Jake, pero no de buena forma, sino que un poco más irascible de lo normal.

-_Sí, Jake, son pagadas-_ asintió Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco-_ pero no para los nuevos-_ dijo más fuerte y vi como Jake comenzaba a tiritar de rabia.

-_¡Eso es injusto!-_ gritó mi amigo, inmediatamente todos nos quedamos helados-_ Eso no me lo dijiste cuando entre acá, Cullen._

_-Sí te lo dije, Black. Así que ahora deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo, ¿Quieres?-_ se levantó de la silla y se volteó en mi dirección para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, sin embargo no alcanzó a intentar ponerme de pie cuando fue volteado en dirección a Jacob.

-_¡Hey! No me dejes hablando solo ni me des la espalda, esto aún no está saldado._

Había sido Jacob quien había dado vuelta a Edward mientras intentaba pararme, lo cual enfureció totalmente a ambos aquello. Nuestro profesor con toda su fuerza tomó a mi mejor amigo, le hizo una maniobra y lo empujó hacia la pared. Edward se acercó y quedaron nariz con nariz de cerca. Inmediatamente con toda la rapidez que pude me puse de pie, olvidando totalmente el dolor de mi tobillo y me pare entre ambos para que esto no terminara peor.

-_¡Por favor! Edward, no lo hagas-_ supliqué mirando en su dirección, más que mal la pelea para Jake ya estaba perdida.

Sus hermosos orbes verdes se fijaron en mi rostro y todo indicio de enojo o furia desapareció totalmente, se relajó y dejó en libertad a Jacob.

-_Agradece que te salvo ella, perro-_ dijo Edward Cullen antes de dirigirse a su oficina y dar un portazo que nos dañó a todos los oídos permanentemente.

Jacob me miró, tomo sus cosas y se fue inmediatamente. Y el salón quedó en silencio, Jasper fue donde estaba yo y me llevó afuera para sentarme sobre la banca que ocupábamos siempre, y siguiéndonos salió Rosalie y Alice.

Nos sumimos en un silencio para nada incómodo, sin embargo nuestras miradas demostraban que estábamos reflexionando lo mismo.

-_¿Qué demonios sucedió ahí dentro?-_ preguntó finalmente Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio.

Yo atiné a subir y bajar mis hombros, y Jasper negó con su cabeza y rió un poco.

-_Ni idea-_ dijo Alice de lo más pensativa-_ lo que más me impresiona y llama mi atención, es que Bella haya podido calmar a mi hermano, ni siquiera a mí me hubiera escuchado si le hubiera pedido que no le pegara a Black._

Los tres pares de ojos se fijaron en mi y asintieron con la cabeza, se miraron entre ellos y volvieron sus miradas a mí.

-_Bueno, he escuchado que tengo el poder del convencimiento-_ reí sacando un cigarro para prenderlo, todos se carcajearon también, pero mientras intentaba prender mi cigarro, éste fue quitado de mis manos, tirado al suelo y pisoteado por alguien al cual no vi.

Levanté mi mirada impresionada y con mi mandíbula totalmente abierta de la impresión; y me encontré con los ojos y facciones de nada más ni nada menos que, Edward Cullen.

-_No me reclames, Bella. Fumar no es bueno-_ su ceño estaba fruncido y, Alice con Jasper y Rosalie lo miraban impresionados. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto de mi salud?

-_¡Hey pero no le dices nada a Alice!-_ dije enfurecida, ya me estaba acostumbrando al nuevo Edward, esperaba que no volviera a ser el de antes.

-_Ella es mi hermana y me manupula-_ reí con aquello, y mientras él hacía eso Alice comenzó a carcajearse-_ Es más, ahora me dijo que si le decía algo sobre el cigarro, diría mi secreto más oscuro, y eso es algo que ustedes no quieren saber._

Todos nos reímos de aquello, ahora era cómodo estar todos juntos con este Edward_._

_-Bienvenido de vuelta nuevamente, Ed-_ habló Jasper en dirección a él, creo que casi fue un tipo de código interno que yo no entendí, pero sonreí de igual modo, me gustaba todo esto.

-_Bueno, ¿Lista para ir a casa, Bella?-_ preguntó Edward, yo me volteé en su dirección con mis ojos casi saliéndose de mis cuencas; él sonrió y negó con su cabeza-_ ¿No pensarás que te irías caminando cierto? ¡Qué mujer más terca!_

¡Ash! Qué necio, solo le iba a pedir a Alice que lo hiciera, pero no quise decir nada al respecto. Asentí para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie y a despedirme para ir a casa.

-_Nos vemos, chicos-_ me despedí de todos.

Esto se sentía como natural, su preocupación y sus chistes, me gustaba sinceramente. En silencio nos fuimos en dirección a mi casa, llegamos afuera y como siempre me llevó de un brazo hacia mi casa.

-_¿Bells, que pasó?-_ preguntó mi madre cuando me vio con Edward entrando por la puerta principal.

-_Solo me caí, Reneé. No te preocupes-_ respondí mientras le apuntaba a Edward el sillón para que me sentara.

-_Estaba bailando y se tropezó, mi padre dijo que era un esguince grado I y que tenía que ponerse compresas calientes para que disminuyera la_ _hinchazón y le dio estos antiinflamatorios-_ Edward de su bolsillo sacó una receta para comprar en la farmacia, mi madre la miró pensativa y asintió con la cabeza.

-_Gracias, Edward, eres muy amable ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?-_ dijo mi madre mientras mi profesor de danza sacaba una bolsa de su bolsillo y se la pasaba a mi madre, supuse que eran los remedios que Carlisle le dijo que comprara-_ ¡Oh, Edward! No debiste molestarte por los remedios._

_-No es molestia, Reneé. Y no se preocupe por la cena, en mi casa me están esperando-_ sonrió amablemente, de verdad yo creía que estaba en la dimensión desconocida.

-_Bueno, pero para la próxima no acepto un "no" como respuesta ¿Eh?-_ rió mi madre en su dirección. ¿Existiría una próxima vez? Wow mi madre olvida el odio que le tenía a Edward rápidamente.

-_Está bien, ahí estaré encantado, las dejo ahora-_ se despidió de mi y de mi madre-_ Ah, Bella. Cuida tu tobillo por favor, no hagas ninguna locura._

_-Tomaré nota de tus consejos, Edward-_ sonreímos juntos y se fue en dirección a su auto mientras mi madre cerraba la puerta tras él.

Reneé miró en dirección hacia donde estaba sentada en el sillón y sonrió. No sé a qué se debió eso, pero lo dejé pasar, hoy día había sido de lo más agitado y estaba muy cansada como para preguntar cosas.

Antes de dormir me tomé las medicinas que Edward me había comprado, le diría el viernes que le pagaría de vuelta las medicinas. Me puse mi pijama sin mucha dificultad y me metí a la cama.

Nuevamente por segunda vez consecutiva, fue mi profesor de danza quien se robó mis sueños aún así, ahora era mejor que antes, ya que ahora sí que era bueno todo esto. Esperaba que no fueran intenciones malas, sino todo lo contrario

.

..

…

¡Fin!

* * *

><p>Holap!<p>

Bueno prometí que cuando terminara mis cosas de estrés, actualizaría, y bueno Here I am, lo siento si no lo hice antes, pero las cosas no han ido muy bien por aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, les regalé más paginas que lo habitual, así que háganme saber su apreciación por un review :D así me suben el ánimo también.

Dedicado a todos los que esperaron este capi con ansias, para los que me dejan reviews siempre y para mi vampiro personal que ayuda a que todas mis penas queden fuera de mis pensamientos cuando duermo :B

Un abrazo a todos.

¡Los adora!

Nacha Malfoy.-


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia como uds. ya saben y siempre hay que repetirlo una y otra vez, no son de mi propiedad; sino que a la millonaria Stephanie Meyer. Yo con esto solamente gano despejarme un poco de la universidad y la alegría de leer que tienen ustedes :) Eso si me cabe agregar que la historia es de mi propiedad basada en hechos reales ^.^

Dance with me

**Capítulo 6**

Era día jueves, por lo que hoy día no tenía ensayo, estaba de lo más relajada en mi habitación leyendo uno de los cuántos libros favoritos que llenaban mi librero cuando un sonido muy conocido de mi celular me despertó de la hermosa fantasía de Anne Rice.

-_¿Jake?__ ¿Qué__ sucede?-_ pregunté un poco desconcertada, últimamente se estaba comportando muy raro y no solo conmigo, sino que con todos en la academia.

-_¿Por__qué __si __te __llamo t__iene__ que __ser __algo __malo?-_ respondió carcajeándose, creo que estaba volviendo a la normalidad su genio, esperaba que Edward siguiera de la misma forma.

-_No__ lo __sé, __solo __preguntaba__ Jake-_ dejé mi libro a un lado y me puse de pie para observar el clima por la ventana, increíblemente en Forks había sol hoy.

-_Bueno,__ te __quería __invitar __a __salir __Bells, __o __¿Tienes __algo__ más__ que __hacer?-_ sonreí, pocas veces en mi vida no tenía que ir a trabajar ni estudiar.

-_No, __milagrosamente __no __tengo __nada__ que __hacer._

Después de que hablara con Jake, me preocupé. Me había invitado a cenar y temía que él creyera otra cosa entre nosotros, yo lo quería solamente como amigos y en realidad no existía posibilidad alguna de que tuviéramos algo, sentía algo extraño entre los dos, que algo me ocultaba y era por eso que Alice me molestaba tanto con él.

Como si la bruja de mi amiga Alice me hubiera leído la mente, recibí su llamado en el mejor momento ya que primero: no tenía ni idea qué demonios me pondría para salir con Jacob y segundo: tenía que hablar con ella para que me dijera como reaccionar si es que Jake me decía algo por el estilo.

Alrededor de cinco minutos Alice llegó a mi casa con una caja gigante de maquillaje (lo cual encontré totalmente innecesario) y unos cuantos vestidos dentro de un forro gigante para no ser manchados. A los pocos minutos llegó la co-ayudante de Alice, Rosalie, la cual estaba impresionada de que Jake me haya invitado a salir, no sabía el motivo (ninguna lo sabia) pero asumía más que yo y que mi loca amiga duende Alice de que se trataba de conversación de sentimientos.

-_¡Ya__ Bells!__ Sal__ ya__ del __baño, __mujer-_ gritó Alice golpeando estrepitosamente la puerta del baño. Yo sin embargo no quería salir, no era yo la que estaba dentro de aquel vestido y menos maquillada de esta forma.

-_¡No__ quiero, __Alice! __Lo__ encuentro __innecesario, __saldré __si __te __comprometes__ a __sacarme __maquillaje __¿Está __bien?-_ después de dar una contraoferta sentí el gruñido de mi amiga (que no era nada bueno tener a Alice enojada) pero logré escuchar un audible _"__está__ bien__"_ el cual me ayudó a salir.

Dentro de mi habitación estaban ellas dos mirándome anonadadas, aunque Alice precisamente fue la que dijo

-_Tienes__ razón__ Bells, __tienes__ demasiado__ maquillaje-_ con su ojo crítico se acercó y me dejó maquillada totalmente natural preparada para la salida con Jake.

-_¿Qué__ crees __que__ quiera __decirte?-_ de un instante a otro Rosalie tiró la bomba mientras yo hacía hora para cuando Jake me fuera a buscar a casa, que llegaría en alrededor 1 hora, estaba totalmente frita.

-_No__ sé,__ a __lo __mejor __nosotras__ estamos__ pensando__ cosas__ que __no __tienen __en __absoluto __que__ ver __con__ lo __que __él __hará, __yo __creo__ que __es__ solo __salidas__ de__ amigos-_ respondí muy convencida, entre más cerebros volátiles estén dentro de una habitación, más finales distintos le tendrán a una historia, por lo que estaba segura que solo teníamos que mirar la invitación como algo de amigos y no como algo más.

-_¡Pero __harían __una __pareja __tan __linda!-_ sonrió Rose mientras mis mejillas inmediatamente se tornaban de un rojo fuerte, sin embargo Alice estaba mirando la ventana seriamente, lo cual me pareció extraño.

Alice mirando una ventana y seria no cabían en una misma oración, primero Alice siempre nos miraba para ver que tono de maquillaje era mejor para nuestra piel y segundo está de más decir que siempre sobre sus labios hay una sonrisa.

-_¿Alice?-_ dije mientras ella se volteaba y se ponía de pie y se sentaba al lado de Rose mientras la empujaba en el proceso.

-_¿Y__ eso __por__qué?-_ preguntó sin entender a Alice

-_Hiciste__ que __Bella__ se __sonrojase __por __nada __arruinando __su __maquillaje __y __además__ no__ harían__ bonita __pareja __con__ Jake,__ yo __sé __con__ quién__ podría __estar-_ Rose y yo la miramos con la boca abierta, o Alice era bipolar o tenía un notorio problema de personalidad múltiple.

-_Está__ bien, __Alice __lo__ que __tú__ digas, __pero __¡Dinos!__ ¿Quién__ es __digno __de__ estar __con__ Bella?__ Te__ noto __muy __convencida-_ Rose la miró mientras sus ojos le hacían ver que algo sabía Alice que no nos quería decir.

-_¡Jake __está __abajo, __Bells!-_ con malicia sonrió mientras Rose quedaba con la duda, nunca fui curiosa así que levanté mis hombros y caminé escaleras abajo.

La venda de mi esguince aún la utilizaba ya que el tobillo seguí molestando un poco, pero no era problema en absoluto para mí. El vestido que tenía puesto gracias a Alice no era de fiesta en absoluto, un vestido de color negro con mangas llegaba sobre mis rodillas, combinadas con unas zapatillas de lona y un polerón gris en caso de si hacía mucho frío en la tarde.

Rose y Alice bajaban discutiendo sobre los secretos entre las amigas mientras yo abría la puerta para que ellas se fueran y yo salir con mi amigo Jake que me esperaba vestido casualmente con unos vaqueros azules y una polera negra. Me despedí de mis amigas mientras Jake sacaba el casco adicional para que utilizara sobre su moto.

-_¡Bells, __estas __muy__ linda!-_ dijo antes de encender la moto y partir en dirección a algún restaurant del sector.

El camino a pesar de que fueron solo unos minutos, para mí se me hizo eterno. Mi mente pensaba y pensaba en alguna situación si Jake salía con la sorpresa de que quería ser más que amigo, pero sin embargo mi otro yo decía que solo estaba pasándome rollos innecesarios, solo era una salida de amigos ¿Verdad?

Finalmente Jake estaciono en el aparcamiento de un local para nada muy elegante, pero estaba bien para los dos. Jake eligió una mesa del rincón que estaba enfocada directamente a la ventana del restaurante de comida mexicana. La sonrisa de Jake estaba completamente llenando su rostro, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incómoda, sin embargo mi vista inmediatamente se enfocó directamente en la ventana. Tras unos momentos en que nos decidíamos qué demonios comer (todo sonaba apetitoso) llamamos al mesero y ordenamos.

Tras unos momentos de conversaciones banales me di cuenta que el semblante de Jacob cambió.

-_¿Jake?__ ¿Qué __sucede?__ Has__ estado __algo __raro __este __último __tiempo,__ ¿Ha__ pasado __algo?-_ pregunté un poco preocupada por su padre o algo.

-_No __sucede__ nada __Bells-_ me respondió no muy convencido de ello, sus ojos me decían a gritos que mentían y como si leyera mi mente miró rápidamente por la ventana para intentar ocultar su mentira.

-_¡Vamos,__ Jake! __Lamentablemente __y__ para __tu__ mala __suerte __yo__ no __nací__ ayer __así__ que__ dímelo __¿Quieres?-_ Mi rostro ahora estaba serio esperando la respuesta de Jake, cruzaba los dedos para que no fuera lo que yo había pensado todo el día.

Esta vez solamente negó con su cabeza, mirando fijamente por la ventana como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sabía que tenía que decir algo importante, pero no podía por lo cual intenté decirle directamente lo que quería.

-_Jake, __¿Tú__ sabes __que__ yo__ te__ quiero __como __un __MEJOR __AMIGO,__ verdad? __Solo __seremos __eso, __tú __lo __entiendes-_ como si Jake supiera todo, lentamente volteó su rostro hacía mí, por un segundo creí que de verdad me quería decir aquello, pero después negó con su cabeza y miró entre sus manos.

-_Lo __sé__ Bells,__ y__ es__ por __eso __que__ te__ dije__ que __nos __juntáramos__ hoy.__ Yo __te__ quiero__ decir __que, __yo__… __yo __soy __gay-_ mi boca inmediatamente se abrió en todo su esplendor, si hubiera existido alguna mosca en el local estaba segura que no me hubiera impresionado que entrara en mi tracto digestivo.

¡No podía creerlo! Entonces eso era lo que me quería decir. Un peso de encima me quité, agradecí enormemente que eso fuera lo que me quería decir y no lo otro que era mucho más complicado.

En un momento de desesperación y de felicidad me puse de pie y abracé a Jake como si fuera la última vez que lo viera. Él respondió el abrazo con una carcajada que llenó totalmente mi corazón.

-_Y __¿Qué __demonios __pensabas __que __haría?-_ le pregunté después de unos instantes, sin embargo su respuesta solo se resumió en que no sabía qué haría.

Nuestras conversaciones se resumieron en actualizar nuestras vidas y de solucionar algunas cosas del mundo, nada fuera de lo común.

Eso solamente fue lo que hice en mi día libre, sin embargo nada me privó del millón de preguntas que me hizo Alice sobre lo que me quería decir Jake, que solamente resumí en decirle que no estaba interesado en mí como algo más, sino que como amigos.

Cosa que era verdad, pero no estaba dispuesta a contarle a Alice que Jake era homosexual, esa era tarea de él mismo, la decisión era de él si confiaba o no en la gente.

Y bueno, llegó el día del ensayo, el viernes, último día hábil de la semana y el más cercano al fin de semana. Claramente ahora para mí no es un martirio ir a ensayo ya que los cambios de Edward han sido notables, como que cada día que lo veo, observo que algo cambia todos los días y bueno, no sé en realidad como explicarlo pero nuestra relación se ha vuelto un poco más cercana.

Como tenía mi tobillo aún delicado igual fui a ensayo, sería una exageración no ir solamente porque mi tobillo no quería trabajar bien, solamente estaba un poco delicado ante movimientos específicos. Comencé a arreglar mi bolso para ir a ensayo, no me había visto mucho al espejo, por lo que al entrar al baño quedé impresionada en lo que vi.

-_¡Demonios!-_ mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas al ver que en el borde de mis labios había un herpes bucal, siempre me salían cuando era pequeña y no entendía el por qué.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras para preguntarle a mi madre el por qué me había salido ahora y bueno como sabia madre, pudo responder con total tranquilidad.

-_Suelen __salir __cuando __comes __cosas__ cálidas, __Bella. __Cuando__ comías __muchos __plátanos__ o __chocolate __o __ambos__ combinados-_ ¡Demonios! Ayer cuando salí a comer con Jake lo que pasó fue que el postre era de plátano con chocolate y me lo devoré.

-_Ahhh__… __bueno,__en__ ese __caso __ya __sé __entonces __la __causa-_ dije a mi madre con una sonrisa, ella sabía que a veces era un poco glotona y por lo mismo ya sabía el motivo.

-_Está__ bien, __allá __tú, __pero __ten __cuidado __que __son __contagiosos-_ mi sonrisa dejó de estar en mis labios, y automáticamente una cara de pocos amigos le mostré.

Una simple broma de Reneé, siempre las hacía no sé la causa pero así era. En fin, intenté camuflar la horrible marca en mi labio pero no hubo resultado, por lo que finalmente me rendí y me fui directamente a ensayo.

Cuando llegué todos mis amigos estaban fuera del salón conversando y fue Alice quién se dio cuenta de mi marca.

-_Wow, __Bella __¿Qué__ demonios __es __eso__ que __tienes__ en__ tu __boca?__ ¡Por __Dios!-_ sonreí y la miré por unos instantes, ella sabía que era lo que tenía y por lo mismo luego sonreí.

-_Me __pasa __por __comer __cosas __cálidas,__ pero __en __fin,__ ¡Cuidado, __amiga! __Que __soy __contagiosa-_ ambas reímos simultáneamente y entramos.

Cuando íbamos caminando el celular de Alice sonó, lo cual la extrañó, todo el mundo sabía que ella tenía ensayo y que no contestaría pero al parecer era una llamada importante. No intenté escuchar su conversación, a lo mejor era privada y no me iba a entrometer.

Después de un corto momento colgó y fue a hablar con Jake que estaba entrando al salón de ensayo y le dijo algo al oído que él entendió instantáneamente.

Alice llegó a mi lado explicándome lo que había sucedido, Edward estaba dentro de un tráfico de autos, por lo que demoraría en llegar, por lo que como estaban todos los bailarines a Alice se le ocurrió que Jake hiciera un calentamiento previo.

-_¡Ya __chicos!__ Edward__ viene __un __poco __atrasado __así __que __haremos __un __baile __entretenido __por __mientras, __Bella __tú __puedes__ pero __ten __cuidado __con __tu__ tobillo __¿Está__ bien?-_ Jake habló y yo sonreí ya que pensé que nuevamente me dejarían fuera de ensayo.

Nos pusimos en posición y puso música muy movida para entrar en calor mientras poníamos a hacer movimientos específicos. Fue muy divertido por lo menos hasta que duró, ya que la cara de Edward al entrar y encontrarnos haciendo ejercicio creo que no le pareció del todo bien. No había que preocuparse tampoco, Edward no era tan valiente para decir que no estaba bien lo que hacíamos, pero Jake solamente lo miró inquisitivamente y prosiguió hasta que la canción terminó completamente.

Edward se sentó en su silla y me di cuenta que al lado de él había otra ¿Es que existiría otra persona que nos vería bailar? Lo dudaba pero no entendía por qué él había sacado una silla de su oficina para dejarla a su lado.

Venía la segunda coreografía de otra canción, al parecer Jake quería terminar con la paciencia de Edward por lo que todos seguimos los pasos, yo obviamente no me movía tanto ya que mi tobillo comenzaba a molestar nuevamente. Por lo mismo mi amigo Jake se acercó a mí y comenzó a darme posiciones para evitar movimientos bruscos en mis extremidades inferiores. Mientras Jake hacía esto sentí una mirada fija en mí, es cuando en esos momentos tú sabes que alguien te mira y automáticamente subes la vista para percatarte quién es, bueno de esta misma manera me sentía y mientras mi amigo me daba unas indicaciones viendo mis pies, levanté la vista mientras me reía y ahí estaba, el mismísimo Edward Cullen, alias "el detestable" mirándome fijamente como me movía.

Ante tanto nerviosismo mis mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y volví a mirar mis pies para ver como Jake me enseñaba. Al terminar las canciones Edward agradeció a Jake de hacer baile entretenido por lo que pensó que sería muy buena idea comenzar con aquello en vez de que cada uno hiciera algo individual como siempre.

Comenzamos el ensayo y cuando Edward dijo lo de siempre: "_A__sus__posiciones_"todos nos fuimos a los lugares que nos correspondían al bailar el primer baile del cuadro entero, sin embargo todos me miraron como si tuviera un tercer brazo. Edward se aclaró la garganta y habló en representación de todos.

-_Bella, __creo __que __sería __mejor __para __tu__ tobillo __estar __sentada __por__ lo__ menos __en__ este __ensayo,__no__queremos__perder__a__otra__bailarina-_ mi cara era notable, mis ojos lo fulminaron con la mirada y recordé cuando mi madre me decía "cuando quieres ser porfiada, sí que lo eres"

Y bueno en este momento hice mérito de esa frase y me enfurecí, solo me molestaba un poco el tobillo, no era como para dejarme postrada por el resto del mes ¡Por favor! Solo era un esguince grado uno, nada más.

-_Edward,__ yo__ creo __que__ estas__ exagerando__ y__ que __soy__ capaz__ de__ ensayar __hoy, __no __te __preocupes __que __no __perderás __a__ nadie-_ mis brazos se cruzaron automáticamente sobre mi tórax y mi pie (el bueno) golpeó simultáneamente el piso esperando respuesta.

-_Bella,__ por __favor __no __seas __terca,__ ¡Ven __y__ siéntate! __¿Quieres?-_ ¡Agh! Odiaba a este tipo, ¿Por qué demonios todo tiene que ser a su gusto? ¿Qué sabía él si me dolía o no el tobillo? ¡Ah! ¡Patrañas!

-_No__ quiero, __hoy __quiero __bailar, __Edward__ ¡Por __favor!-_ Ahora fue Alice quién intercedió, yo supuse que me defendería o algo pero lo único que hizo fue tomarme por el brazo y llevarme directamente a donde estaba Edward, con una fuerza impresionante para su pequeño tamaño me sentó en aquella silla que descansaba al lado de la de su hermanito simpático (hablando irónicamente obvio) y me acomodó.

-_¡Listo,__ Edward! __Esto __es__ todo __lo__ que __tienes __que __hacer __con __Bella,__ es __un __poco __porfiada __de__ vez __en__ cuando-_ quería literalmente matar a Alice, era mi amiga, tenía que estar para mí y conmigo en las buenas y las malas.

-_Anotaré__ aquello, __hermanita-_ Edward sonrió en mi dirección y Alice volvió a su lugar para ensayar el primer baile, solo me digne a mirar a mis amigos bailar y vaya que lo hacían bien. Rose que también llegó un poco atrasada me saludó a la distancia y comenzó a hacer los pasos de baile correspondientes a la melodía.

Todos bailaron excelente, incluso los nuevos ya estaban aprendiéndose las coreografías y sobretodo que estaban mejorando notablemente su elongación.

-_A__ mi __cuando __pequeño __también __me__ salían __esas __cosas __en __la __boca,__ los __odiaba-_ escuché la voz de Edward, pero no creía que me estuviera hablando a mí.

Lentamente me volteé en su dirección para ver que de verdad no estaba soñando.

-_¿Perdón?__ ¿Me __hablas __a __mí?-_ le pregunté estúpidamente, no había nadie más cerca de nosotros, era obvio que me hablaba a mí.

Él tiernamente (sí TIERNAMENTE) sonrió en mi dirección y una de sus manos apuntó su boca, mostrándome el lugar preciso dónde estaba mi afta **(N/A:****Sinónimo****de****Herpes****bucal)**

-_Ahhhh..__ Sí, __a __mi __igual __¡Es __terrible! __Los __detesto, __hace __tiempo __que __no __me __pasaba __pero __ahora __salió __así __que __tengo __siete __días __para __que__ se __me __pase-_ sonreí también mientras que ambos mirábamos cómo bailaban mis amigos.

-_Sí,__ típico __que __siempre __te __salen __en __los __momentos __menos __indicados, __cuando __era __adolescente __generalmente__ me __salían __(de __vez__ en__ cuando __eso __sí)__ cuando__ tenía__ alguna__ fiesta __buena-_ comencé a reír, era gracioso eso que me decía Edward y bueno a la vez verdad, a mí también me salían en momentos menos esperados.

-_Sí,__ tienes __razón __a__ mí __también __me__ pasaba-_ mientras me reía y miraba a mis compañeros vi cómo Edward ahora enfocaba su mirada sobre mí, por un momento sentí mariposas en el estómago y no entendía por qué.

Solamente su mirada me ponía nerviosa, antes era el contrario, lo detestaba, cada vez que me miraba era porque me regañaría por algún paso mal hecho, pero ahora él miraba cuando tenía interés en algo y bueno, no sé por qué demonios me miraba a mí.

Luego de unos momentos me di cuenta que el ensayo estaba a minutos de terminar, y bueno había sido gracioso porque me enteré de cosas sobre Edward que no sabía. Nuestra conversación no fue de cosas importantes, pero si esenciales para conocerlo como era.

-_Hoy__ te __iré__ a __dejar __yo__ a __tu__ casa__ ¿Está __bien?-_ Después de unos momentos de silencio entre nosotros entre que él les decía a los nuevos algunos datos para mejorar, me dijo esto.

Quedé impresionada ¿Desde cuándo él era tan… preocupado? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero no era algo malo.

-_Está __bien,__ yo __no __tengo __ningún__ problema, __pero __¿No__ te __desvías __demasiado__ para __ir__ a __tu __casa?-_ pregunté, estaba bien que lo hiciera pero si era mucho desvío me iba sola, total solo eran un par de cuadras.

-_No,__ no __es__ tanto __desvío, __por __ahí __tomo __la __carretera __y__ llego __inmediatamente, __además__ no __dejaré __que__ tu __tobillo __empeore-_ sonrió y puso la última canción para que mis compañeros bailaran y luego se fueran a arreglar.

Asentí solamente con la cabeza, no iba a ponerme a discutir sobre la salud de mi tobillo ni nada, total él sabía sobre lesiones. Bailaron a la perfección la última canción y bueno el ensayo terminó entre risas.

Fui en busca de mis cosas y Edward me dijo que lo esperara afuera mientras porque tenía que ir a buscar unos papeles a su oficina, yo asentí y salí con los chicos.

-_Bella __¿Quieres __que __Emmet __y __yo __te __dejemos __en __tu __casa?__ –_ sonreí, ¿Por qué tenían que preguntarme? ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora todos sabrían que Edward me iría a dejar ¡Genial!

-_No __te __preocupes__ Rose, __Edward __me__ dijo __que__ me__ iría __a__ dejar-_ sonreí mientras miraba mis pies de la vergüenza y bueno entre Alice, Jake, Rose y Jasper me estuvieron molestando por un largo momento hasta que llegó Emmet, y al llegar el novio de Rose, él también se alimento de mi desgracia no tan desgraciada.

Al esperar unos instantes Edward salió y los saludó a todos amablemente.

-_¿Nos__ vamos?-_ me preguntó después de conversar con Emmet sobre negocios de no sé qué demonios, Emmet trabajaba en un gimnasio y solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia mundial.

-_Sí,__ obvio-_ comenzamos a despedirnos de todos, incluso Edward me siguió e hizo lo mismo, yo nunca había visto ese comportamiento de Edward, desde hace dos años que estoy acá y bueno, el simplemente se iba sin despedirse, nada más.

Al llegar a donde estaba Alice, me despedí y ella me susurró algo al oído.

-_Me__ lo __cuentas __todo-_ me pareció raro que ella me dijera aquello ¿Qué demonios quería que le contara?

Solamente su hermano en acto solidario me iría a dejar a mi casa, nada más. Edward se despidió de su hermana y bueno nos fuimos en dirección a su Volvo que estaba a unos cuantos autos más allá.

Nos subimos y como hacía un poco de frío, Edward encendió el aire caliente para no morir de frío. Bueno antes de que subiéramos al auto, él caballerosamente me abrió la puerta para que entrara, recordé inmediatamente a la madre de él y Alice, Esme, la adorada Esme cuando le dio unas clases de modales.

-_Mucho__ mejor, __afuera __hace __mucho __frío-_ sonreí y sentí ante lo que Edward dijo-_Ponte__el__cinturón,__por__favor._

Me dio risa su preocupación ya que cuando lo dijo yo ya lo tenía puesto, lo cual sonrió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera literalmente y encendió el motor. Nos dirigimos a mi casa y bueno solo fueron unos tres minutos en que logramos llegar sanos y salvos a mi casa que estaba cerca.

Encontraba un innecesario gasto de bencina pero era un acto totalmente generoso hablando por parte de Edward, estaba claro que él nunca era así con la gente.

-_Muchas__ gracias __Edward__ por__ venir __a__ dejarme,__ de__ verdad __que __es __muy __generoso__ de __tu __parte-_ sonreí amablemente mientras me sacaba el cinturón, sin embargo al terminar de hablar Edward se bajó de su auto y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente de nuevo y me tendió la mano para bajarme.

Nos fuimos caminando a la puerta de mi casa y bueno ahí si estaba todo mucho mejor.

-_Bueno, __ahora __sí __muchas __gracias __por __dejarme __en __la __puerta __de __mi __casa, __Edward-_ él solamente negó con su cabeza mientras sonreí de por medio.

-_Es __un __placer, __cuando __quieras __lo __haré, __Bella. __No__ es __ninguna __molestia __en __absoluto-_ Sus ojos ahora miraron fijamente a los míos por lo cual entré en un estado de trance.

Ahora me di cuenta que cuando él me tendió la mano para bajarme aquella mano seguía agarrada de la mía, y por ese momento me gustó la sensación que me daba. Un nerviosismo se alojó en la boca de mi estómago y bueno, mis ojos también quisieron enfocarse en los de él.

Al mirarlo tan detenidamente me fijé en una pequeña cicatriz de su frente, sus ojos verdes eran envidiables.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en ese estado, pero me gustaba, el Edward de ahora sí que lo apruebo, más tierno, más cercano, más gracioso, etc. Todo se resumía a que los cambios son buenos, y en este caso era así.

De un instante a otro me di cuenta que nuestra distancia era pequeña, creo que él se había acercado a mí un poco más de lo común, pero yo no hice nada. Me deje llevar por todo y bueno resultó.

Él me beso, y no fue cualquier beso sino que uno totalmente tierno, su boca inmediatamente encajó con la mía como dos piezas de rompecabezas, mis brazos subieron por su tórax para alojarse finalmente alrededor de su cuello. Sentí como sus brazos se posaron al comienzo de mis caderas. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió totalmente mi cuerpo, ya que él a posar sus manos en mis caderas, sin querer levantó un poco mi polera y su piel tocó la mía.

No quería separarme de él, pero el aire nos estaba faltando, simultáneamente nos alejamos y bueno nos miramos por unos instantes en silencio, aunque no eran necesarias las palabras ahora.

-_Creo__ que __es __hora __de__ que __entres __a __descansar,__son __quince __minutos __para __las __doce-_ mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas al darme cuenta que Edward tenía razón, ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado ahí?

-_Wow,__ el __tiempo __vuela. __Creo __que __tienes __razón, __entraré __ahora ,__nos __vemos, __Edward-_ me despedí y le di descaradamente un beso tierno en la mejilla y entré a mi casa.

Ahora entendía el por qué Alice me dijo eso, pero no sabía si contarle o no. A veces mi amiga se comportaba como una vidente, casi siempre sabia las cosas que iban a pasar, así que estaba segura que sabía de todo esto, y no porque Edward le contara.

Entré a casa y estaban mis padres sentados cenando, no estaba para nada cansada así que puse un puesto más en la mesa y me senté con ellos a comer. Mi padre me preguntó sobre mi día y nosotras a él. Mi madre no estaba trabajando porque le habían dado sus vacaciones por lo que estaba todo el tiempo en la casa o a veces se juntaba con sus amigas y esas cosas.

_-¿Qué__ te __pasó__ en __el __labio, __hija?-_ preguntó mi padre y bueno fue mi madre la que contestó.

-_¿Recuerdas __que __cuando __Bella__ comía __cosas __cálidas __le __salían __esas __cosas?-_ mi padre solo asintió, estaba segura que ni siquiera lo recordaba, mi papá era de esas personas que nunca recuerdan las cosas, era el hombre con la peor memoria que conozco-_Bueno, __por __glotona __le __salió __de __nuevo._

Nos reímos los tres al mismo tiempo, mi madre y sus palabras, pero era verdad, me había pasado por comer completamente el postre de chocolate con plátano, era mi culpa y bueno, lo asumía.

-_Supongo __que __no __besaste__ a __ningún __chico __hoy __¿Cierto?__ De __lo __contrario __él __estará __siete __días __con __la__ misma __marca __tuya-_ esta vez solamente mi padre y Reneé se reían.

¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado completamente ¿Quedará Edward con alguna marca? Si era así no habría forma de negar nuestro beso ante Alice. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Solamente a mí.

.

..

…

¡Fin del capi!

Bueno chicas, ¡He vuelto! Como dije en mis otras historias, apareció mi pendrive así que al encontrarlo comencé a escribir como enferma de la cabeza (anoten que la otra semana tengo exámenes xD)

Pero todo para no perder la sintonía aquí, jajajaja… bueno las dejo, espero que este capi haya sido muy bueno, porque a mí me gustó y salió largo (por lo menos para que la espera haya valido la pena y no me manden a los Vulturis o algo *-*)

¡Un abrazo!

Nacha

PS: dedicado a todos los que me leen =) y bueno no soy de exigir reviews, pero veo que cada día me ponen como historia alerta y ¡Ningún review! ¡Por fis!

Recuerden que sus reviews son las baterías para que yo escriba *-*

* el le dice que la ira a deja y la besa. Y luego ambos en el ensayo aparecen con un herpes bucal (B porque comio cosas calidas y Ed porque la besa)


End file.
